Ex Malo Bonum
by rainydaymonday
Summary: YoBling! story about what might have happened if that creepy Lazarus guy from "Suckers" was really a vampire.
1. Field of Innocence

**I do not own CSI.**

**This is a response to JustMeForNow's competition although I've had this idea rolling around in my head even before writing _The Bottle. _It is slightly based on the eppy Suckers...but not really...just a springboard more than anything.**

**Ex Malo Bonum is translated: From bad comes good**

**(You will see why it is called this later) :)**

* * *

There were lots of weird cases. Come to think of it, almost ALL their cases were weird, this was Vegas afterall, but a bunch of people this delusional? It was just plain annoying, actually. There would be more than enough crime to solve without people running around playing pretend vampire, deciding to stab someone in the jugular so they could "steal they life."

Neither Warrick nor Catherine had slept much in the past few days as they were both pulling a double, so the usual ease at which they conversed while processing had reverted to nothing more than necessary communication. Now, only an hour or so away from getting off shift and falling into a warm bed, they had received a phone call about a lead at some underground club on the Strip. Reluctantly, the two CSI's drug themselves out to Catherine's SUV, where they were just too exhausted to even notice the awkward silence en route.

* * *

Once inside the club, Warrick immediately spotted their guy over at the bar. As they approached, they could see his was clearly doing absinthe and that he was clearly...um...vampish.

"Warrick Brown. I'm with the crime lab and this is Catherine Willows." Warrick stuck his hand out.

The man did not offer a return hand but simply said, "Lazarus Cain. Something I can do for you?" He eyed Catherine, "Or you?"

Warrick did NOT like the way this man was looking at Catherine. Sure, she wasn't his to worry over or be jealous about, but he sure as hell had enough feelings for her to be his. It was all too clear to him, though, that it wasn't likely to ever amount to anything. Even if there wasn't the co-worker hurdle, or the age difference hurdle, both of them had just been through so much that all that baggage wasn't likely to make for an easy relationship. Plus, he had felt this way so long now, he wouldn't know where to begin telling her, and what of her return feelings, if there were any. Warrick snapped himself back out of the clouds and tried to focus on the interview at hand.

"Yes. Yes you can. Do you know this girl?" Warrick held up a pic of the DB that had been brought in hours earlier: bled out with two puncture wounds on her neck.

"Yeah, I know her..."

* * *

An hour later, with the discovery this man's fingerprints were in the system and that they did NOT match those found at the scene, Warrick and Catherine were forced to try and talk to as many people at the club as possible, hoping someone else knew her and could give them information on her death. Warrick began to notice Catherine's slow response time and suggested she go on home.

"No, no, I'm fine. We need to finish up here and then I'll go home." She replied.

"Catherine, I'm almost finished, it will take me an hour tops. Plus, I have tomorrow off and you don't."

She smiled wearily, "You're RIGHT, you do have tomorrow off. How will you get back to the lab though?"

"I'll have Greg come pick me up. It's always fun to rile him up."

Catherine laughed, "Ok, well, call me when you get finished up here and let me know if you did or didn't find anything else out."

_And to check and make sure you got home ok. _Warrick thought.

"You need a walk out to your car?"

"No, I'm fine. You go ahead and finish here. I'll see you later."

* * *

Catherine walked through the darkened lot to her SUV. She had a feeling that she was being watched and quickened her step. This didn't necessarily mean anything as she ALWAYS felt she was being watched and always hurried to her vehicle. She was relieved when she made it to the car and opened the back door to put her kit inside. As she turned around to get in the front seat, she was startled to see Lazarus Cain just standing there in front of her.

"What are you doing? You scared me half to death!" She yelled as she quickly got in the front seat and locked the door, unrolling the window just enough to hear his reply.

"You are a beautiful woman." He said with more creep factor than anyone she'd ever met.

"Whatever." She began to roll the window up.

"Wait!" He started. "I just wanted to tell you something else about the case." This intrigued her and she rolled it back down a little.

"What? What do you have to say now that you couldn't in there?" She spat at him, annoyed.

"Just that you'd make a wonderful vampire."

"What?!" Catherine thought she might have misunderstood him.

"Beautiful, sexy, intelligent, strong...and quite the natural hunter...for criminals now...but we'll see..."

Catherine rolled her eyes at this idiot pretender, "Thanks so much for the compliment. I really do appreciate you telling me that I'd fit in nicely with all those fake, clip-on fang, goth bimbos in there. I've never been told I'd make a great fake vampire before. Thanks." She finished, dripping with sarcasm.

Lazarus Cain reached for her door handle and whispered, "Who said anything about fake?"

* * *

**_Reviews are nice and most welcome. If anyone else is interested in this challenge/competition, go to JustMeForNow's homepage...there is still lots of time to enter._**

**_Thanks!_**


	2. Going Under

**I do not own CSI.**

**This is a response to JustMeForNow's competition although I've had this idea rolling around in my head even before writing _The Bottle. _It is slightly based on the eppy Suckers...but not really...just a springboard more than anything.**

**Ex Malo Bonum is translated: From bad comes good**

**(You will see why it is called this later) :)**

* * *

_She was in an alley, walking slowly, wandering almost. There was a man coming from the opposite direction, a look of lust in his eyes as he locked onto her gaze. They continued to walk towards one another until coming face to face. He reached for her._

_She blacked out._

_When she opened her eyes again and slowly sat up, she looked around to see if the man was gone._

_"Someone must have saved me." She thought._

_As she stood up, however, she noticed the man lying a few feet from her, partially hidden behind a dumpster. She approached cautiously, as always, and saw he was very, very dead, his throat covered in blood._

_"Where's the rest?" She thought outloud. If he had bled out, where was the rest of the blood?_

_It was then that she looked at her hands and at her clothes and saw the blood._

_She ran back down the alleyway to where her vehicle was parked and jumped in, uncharacteristically fearful. She could feel someone watching her and as she looked in her rearview mirror to check, it was THEN that she saw the blood on her mouth and chin._

* * *

Catherine sat straight up in bed. She grabbed her head as she was overcome by dizzyness and nausea and slowly laid back down. She was burning up all over and drenched in sweat, her heart beating ninety miles an hour.

She glanced at the clock and saw that is was 1 p.m.

_I can't believe I slept through my alarm. _She thought as she grabbed her cell from the nightstand, flipping it open to reveal ten missed calls. One from her mother saying she would be picking Lindsey up and keeping her since she knew Catherine was basically working a double today, and the other nine from Grissom and Warrick wondering why she wasn't at work and why she hadn't called to check in last night.

"Last night..." She said aloud as she tried to remember why she was even supposed to call and check in with Warrick.

Memories flooded back to her brain of the interview at the underground club on the Strip, Warrick insisting she take off early since she had to go back in in less than 12 hours and he didn't, and that creepy fake vamp cornering her at her car talking some nonsense about...what _had _he said to her? She couldn't seem to remember anything after getting in her car and seeing him. In fact, she didn't remember coming home, changing into pajamas, or even getting into bed.

She tried to explain the mild amnesia by laughing and thinking, _Did I come home and get drunk? Maybe THAT'S why I don't remember anything..._

"It would certainly explain the pain in my head and stomach..." She said as she decided to call Grissom first and let him know she was hung...um...sick and wouldn't be in until tonight.

"Catherine?! Are you alright?? Why haven't you returned my calls, why aren't you at work??"

"I, uh...got really sick with some kind of stomach virus when I got home last night and somehow slept through my alarm. I'm really sorry Gil, but I just now woke up and called you back first thing."

"Well can you come in now? We're really short-handed and we just had another 419 called in that I think is related to you and Warrick's case."

"Really?"

"Yeah, found next to a dumpster about two miles from that underground vampire club, bled out and most of the blood missing..."

"Gil, I'm really not..."

"Great, then you'll go process the body at least, bring the evidence back to the lab and I'll give you the rest of the day off..."

"You're so generous boss..." She said sarcastically, "I'll be there within the hour...I really need a shower and something to eat..."

"Ok...and Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"You really had us all worried here, you know...Warrick just about went over to your house himself when you didn't call him back last night...just...I don't know...next time your sick, try and call people back and let us know you're not dead in an alley somewhere..."

"Yes, Mother..." Catherine laughed and hung up the phone.

* * *

Catherine rolled her eyes as she set her phone back on the nightstand and tried to slowly stand up. Her stomach definitely still hurt and her head spun as she stood to her feet. It got a little better as she slowly made it to the bathroom where she decided to take a bath instead of a shower.

Afterwards, she got dressed and went downstairs to have a bowl of cereal, which she promptly threw up, and hopped in her car to head to the scene.

Her sunglasses didn't seem to be doing any good as she could hardly drive the sun was so strong and glaring and she almost rear-ended a woman at a stop-sign because she didn't see her. As she approached the alley location, she threw her sunglasses on the floor in frustration and pulled out another pair from her console that were darker. They were better, but not by much.

She grabbed her kit from the backseat and approached the victim.

"Hey Catherine." David said.

"Hey Da..." She stopped cold when she saw the body.

_The man from my dream..._ She thought as she looked into his glassy eyes.

"Catherine? Are you ok?" David asked her.

"What? Oh, I'm fine David...it's just...he looks like somebody I used to know is all...it weirded me out for a second."

_It weirded you out for a second? It's a little bit more than that isn't it?? How was he in my dream...and...now...?_ The questions she was asking herself were jumbled in a tangled mess of memory and dream retrieval.

Two hours and one processed "vampire" victim later, Catherine was headed back for the lab still feeling as if she was going crazy and increasingly feeling hungry since she hadn't had anything actually stay in her stomach since about 15 hours prior.

She ran inside, took some trace to Hodges and the saliva samples she had found around the neck wounds to Wendy, and left a message on Grissom's desk that she really still didn't feel well and please not to call her in unless it was an emergency.

She headed back out to her car and was glad when she noticed approaching storm clouds. It NEVER rained in Vegas, but when it did, it was torrential, and she always loved a good storm.

"Maybe those clouds will block out that damn sun." She said as she buckled herself in and struggled to drive against the ever persistant glare.

By the time she made it home, it was pouring, so she hurried inside, called her mom to check on Lindsey and ask if she could keep her for overnight since she hated for them to get out in this weather, and somehow managed to fall asleep amidst the increasing stomach pains she had been feeling since that morning.

* * *

When she heard her phone ring, it jerked her out of a deep sleep. She grabbed it from the floor and saw it was Warrick.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Catherine! Grissom told me you were sick, but why didn't you call me back?"

"Right after I talked to him, I had to go to a scene and then I came straight home and went to bed again...I...I just forgot Warrick, I'm sorry I scared you guys."

"It's ok, it's just that last night right after you left, I didn't see that Cain guy around anymore and I had gotten way more than just a 'bad vibe' from him, and then you didn't call, and...well, my imagination went pretty wild."

"Yeah, he actually tried to talk to me last night in the parking lot..."

"What did he say?"

"I...I don't remember...just that he was there...and then...oh never mind...let's just drop it. I need to try and go eat something I..."

"Catherine? Are you there?"

"Yeah...the electricity just went out from the storm...hey, I better go get some candles and get busy on that eating thing ok?"

"Ok...well..." Warrick paused as he contemplated whether or not he should ask.

"Well...?"

"I don't have to be in for three more hours. How bout I bring you over some food since your electricity is out and keep you company til I go in?"

"Bring me a burger?" Catherine asked.

"You got it..."

"Ok, then...I'll see you in a little while..."

"Bye." Warrick hung up and tried not to get excited about the fact that he would be along...in the dark...with Catherine Willows.

Catherine flipped her phone back open to try and use its' light as a guide to the cupboard where she kept her candles but quickly realized she didn't need it...that she could see just fine, actually.

"This is kind of weird..." She heard herself say as she could see that all the street lights and neighbors lights' were out as well. There didn't seem a logical explanation to why she could see clear as day in a darkened house.

She got the candles anyway, lit them all over the kitchen, and sat back down on the couch with a blanket to wait on Warrick.

Alone with her thoughts, she recapped the events of the past 24 hours and tried to piece together her mild memory loss and weird dreams. Were they connected to the victims? Were they connected to that creepy Cain man?

_You already know the answer Catherine..._ She heard in her head.

She was officially freaked out now and was more than a little glad when she saw lights in the driveway and heard the knock on the door.

She got up, checked to see that it was Warrick and let him in. Before she could even say hi though, he tackled her and threw her to the floor, pinning her arms down.

"Don't move or I'll kill you now!" He yelled fiercely at her.

Catherine was so confused that she couldn't find her voice. Why was Warrick pinning her to the ground? Maybe...maybe he couldn't see in the dark and didn't know it was her?

"W..." she tried to spit out as she saw him grab a really big, sharp stick from his jacket and hold it above her chest.

"Where's Catherine?" He growled at her.

_Ok, he just doesn't know it's me, then..._

"Warrick! It's me..."

He hesitated for a moment before continuing to hold her down with one arm and hold that stupid stick with the other.

"Warrick...it's Catherine...get...off of me...what the hell are you doing...!!" She screamed, this time surprised at the fierceness in her own voice.

He stared into her eyes for what felt like hours before slowly getting off of her.

"Don't move." He said as he grabbed something else from his jacket.

_Handcuffs?_

He very quickly grabbed both her arms and handcuffed them together behind her back before sitting on the floor in front of her. He sat there making sure she wasn't about to go anywhere, got up and went outside to his car, returning with a flashlight.

He sat back down and shined the light straight into her face, which made her want to hit him it hurt so badly.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" She screamed again, thinking he had gone crazy.

"You attacked me, HANDCUFFED me, and now you're shining that damn flash light in my eyes...Warrick?? Are you going to talk to me??"

He sighed as he clicked the flashlight off and hung his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Cath...I'm so sorry this happened to you...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have been there..."

"Warrick, not that I have a CLUE as to what you're talking about...but I do know it's not your job to protect me..."

"No, not you specifically...but humans, yes..."

"Ok..." She began as if she'd talk to a little child who was confused, "Warrick...there's really only just the humans here...so...I don't think..."

"Catherine...there's far more than "just humans" in this world..."

"So what...let's say I believe you and there really are...oh, I don't know..."

"...vampires..." Warrick finished for her.

"Right...vampires...well, if there ARE...who died and made you humanity's keeper...?

"My parents...after they died, the gift was passed on to me."

"Warrick...we've always spoke plainly with each other...and that's why I've always loved working with you...I need you to speak plainly with me now...ok? And then...maybe you'll unhandcuff me so I can eat that burger that is smelling up my house right now."

She looked up and saw that it wasn't actually anywhere to be seen.

"Warrick...where IS my burger?"

"It's outside on the doorstep."

"Then how am I about to die because the smell is so strong!! I'm so hungry! Would you please uncuff me and let me EAT!"

"I can't do that Catherine."

"And why in the hell not?"

"Because I'm a vampire slayer..." He said sadly.

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but last time I watched Buffy, she didn't just go around handcuffing innocent women, keeping them from their hot IN-N-Out burgers..."

"You're not an innocent woman anymore Catherine...you're a vampire.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! This is far from over...any comments, questions, or requests, leave 'em as a review or private message and I'll see what I can do...hope you enjoy!**


	3. Surrender

**I do not own CSI.**

**This is a response to JustMeForNow's competition although I've had this idea rolling around in my head even before writing _The Bottle. _It is slightly based on the eppy Suckers...but not really...just a springboard more than anything.**

**Ex Malo Bonum is translated: From bad comes good**

**(You will see why it is called this later) :)**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked Warrick as she stared at him as if he was crazy.

"I said you're a vampire, Catherine." He replied.

Catherine just began laughing at the ridiculousness, so she thought, of his statement. "Warrick, come on! Let's just say for one second that I believe you...I've been outside all day...you know...in the SUNLIGHT...and" She ran her tongue over her teeth to emphasize her point, "Nope...definitely no fangs..."

Warrick was not laughing however. "Catherine...although rare, some vampires are what we call 'Daywalkers' which means that even though they have sensitivity to light, it doesn't harm them. Would I be right in assuming that all day today your eyes have been killing you?? Oh, and I bet you can see perfectly fine in complete darkness...like when the electricity went out earlier?" He asked.

She just sat there.

"And to answer your fang question...no, you _don't _have fangs right now because you're not currently threatened or feeding. Vampires, especially daywalkers like you, look pretty much like normal people most of the time."

"Warrick! This is me...I'm NOT a vampire! I am, however, one very pissed off and hungry woman who has been craving a burger ALL DAY!!" Her voice rose with every word.

"Fine, I'll bring you your burger, but you'll believe me before the night is over, trust me..." He warned.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"In an hour or so...when the hunger starts to take over...you'll believe me."

He got up and went outside to get her burger and sat down in front of her and started unwrapping it.

Warrick slowly uncuffed her hands, but kept her left hand cuffed through the air conditioner vent on the floor behind her. As he did this, he eyes her constantly...not as a long-time friend and colleague, but as an enemy whom he distrusted.

Catherine was getting tired of being angry and found herself hurt by his actions. She slowly took a bite of her cheeseburger, chewed for a minute, swallowed, and threw it up before she could take another bite.

Without missing a beat, Warrick said, "Your body can't process food anymore. It can only digest blood."

"That's disgusting." She replied and tried to take another bite. This time she couldn't even swallow it and spit it out into the bag. "I...I think there's something wrong with this burger...it doesn't even taste like meat..."

Catherine frustratedly tossed her dinner back into the sack and sighed loudly.

"So what now...vampire slayer? We sit until the mental hospital comes and carries you away for insanity? Or Grissom calls me back and I tell him you're holding me hostage?"

"I don't know." Warrick said, the look on his face showing confusion and agony.

"What's wrong with you?" Catherine spat, annoyed that HE was the one acting so upset.

"I'm supposed to kill you..." He whispered.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to kill you...I..."

Catherine was really freaking out now. This wasn't the Warrick she knew. He was actually talking about killing her? Just because he THOUGHT she was a vampire? She silently pleaded that Grissom would call, or her mom would show up, or something. She began tugging at the air conditioning vent that her left hand was cuffed to, hoping it might pull off the wall and she could run. When it didn't budge, she yanked with all her strength and to her surprise, the HANDCUFF actually broke away from the vent. She jumped up, but not before Warrick could grab that stupid...stick, or stake or whatever it was and position himself between her and the door.

"Warrick...just...calm down...I just want to go out the front door to my car. I don't want to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm certainly not a vampire." She said very motherly.

She took one step forward and he lunged for her. This time, she saw it coming and quickly ducked out of the way and he fell to the ground, dropping the stake in the process. Catherine kicked it away from his hand at the same time he kicked her feet out from under her. She fell on top of him as they both wrestled for control.

After a momentary struggle, Catherine was on top of Warrick pinning HIS arms down.

"What--IS--WRONG with you!!" She screamed as the realization that SHE was actually pinning a fully grown man down to the floor came over her.

"How...how am I doing this?" She asked outloud.

"We've been over this..." He began, but was cut off by Catherine doubling over in pain. He quickly regained the upper hand and got out from under her and she moaning and grabbed her stomach.

Seeing her in pain snapped him back to the reality that this was still Catherine, a woman he cared deeply about. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, where he ripped up some sheets and tied her hands and feet to the head and footboards.

Weakly, Catherine opened her eyes and looked at Warrick. "Aren't you going to kill me?" Hurt spilling out as tears down her cheeks.

He sat down on the bed beside her and brushed the hair out of her face, "I...I'm supposed to...but I can't, Catherine. I just can't."

"Why are you tying me up then?"

"Trust me, it's for your own good right now."

She cried out as a wave of pain came over her again, stronger than before.

"It's just going to get worse until you eat."

"But I...tried that and threw it up..." She whispered.

"You know what I'm talking about...you know it deep down...you don't have any other explanation for your eyesight, enhanced sense of smell, the fact that you are just as strong, if not more so, than I am...what else can it be Catherine?"

She laid there silently in pain.

He rolled up the sleeve on his left arm.

She stared at him in confusion as he put his arm in her face.

"What do you want me to do? Bite you?" She tried to laugh.

"Yes, Catherine, I do...you know what you need don't you...? You can smell it...you can practically taste it...go on...you won't hurt me, I won't let you."

Tears filled his eyes as the beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much became a feral silvery green, their pupils pinpoints.

"...Warrick..." She said weakly, "What's happening to me...?"

"Shhhhh, just do what you need to do."

He winced as he placed his arm to her lips and her fangs pierced his skin.

* * *

**ReVIEW!! REVIEW!! Please...please... :) I know I kind of jumped in there quickly with finding out she was a vampire and stuff...I hadn't initially wanted to go that direction, but it just kind of happened...this is definitely not over though...lots of adventure...and YoBling! to come.**


	4. Taking Over Me

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI.

**This is a response to JustMeForNow's competition although I've had this idea rolling around in my head even before writing _The Bottle. _It is slightly based on the eppy Suckers...but not really...just a springboard more than anything.**

**Ex Malo Bonum is translated: From bad comes good**

**(You will see why it is called this later) :)**

* * *

Warrick held on as long as he could before pulling his arm out of Catherine's mouth. He got up and went into her bathroom, returning with a hand towel and bandages for his arm.

"Did I hurt you?" Catherine asked, her mind and body reeling at the sight of all the blood. She ran her tongue across her teeth to confirm what was happening.

"No, it's not too bad. I just need to get a bandage and some neosporin on it...we both know the most dangerous bites are human...all that bacteria." Warrick tried to lighten the mood.

Catherine closed her eyes, trying to focus on Warrick and not the fact that he smelled so good and she was still hungry. "But...I...you've been saying that I'm not...you know..._human _anymore."

"You're not Catherine."

"This thing...whatever's happening to me...it's just simply not logically possible!" She yanked at her arm restraints. "Can you please untie me!" She growled.

"Not until you've calmed down, and you're right, it's not _logically_ possible. But Catherine, you tell me! You're lying there probably wanting to rip my throat out you're still so hungry and you just sprouted seriously elongated I-teeth, bit me, and drank my blood! What can't you understand? You're a scary movie buff, you know all about vampire movies... What do you want me to do? Lie to you? Tell you that you've contracted a mysterious disease that makes you crave blood?"

"I want you to damn well untie me!"

"Fine, fine." He untied her hands and feet and she sat up beside him on the bed.

"Warrick, I..." She was cut off by feeling she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom where dry heaved a bit, but didn't actually lose anything.

"Cath? Are you ok?" Warrick questioned but received no reply. He got up and slowly opened the door to see her standing in front of the mirror, staring.

"Catherine?"

She didn't turn around but continued to stare, finally speaking.

"How can you even _look_ at me?" A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was taking it all in, the smooth paleness of her skin, the two fangs on either side of her mouth, and her eyes. It was her eyes that bothered her most. They were something out of the movies she and Lindsey watched: vicious, hungry--and inhuman.

"Catherine, it's not that..." He couldn't finish because to him, it really _was_ that bad. Standing before him was a remnant of the woman he had begun to fall in love with, the woman he _could_ have fallen hard for, and in her place was...something that he hunted down every night and killed. No, he couldn't bring himself to kill her, but he couldn't _be_ with her either.

"You see, you can't even say it's not that bad because it's THAT bad!"

He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away. "Shouldn't you be leaving? Don't you...I don't know...have to be at the lab or off killing the walking dead?"

"Catherine, you're not dead, you're just not..."

"Human...yes, we've established that...please leave me alone."

He tried to touch her again.

"I SAID to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Catherine growled and backhanded him across the room. Her eyes grew wide and her hands went to her mouth in shock.

"Warrick! Are you ok?" She rushed to his side and helped him over to the bed.

"I'm fine...I've been taking hits from vamps for years."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Catherine spoke a question that she honestly didn't want to know the answer to. "Am I...am I going to hurt people?"

Warrick stared into her eyes that had returned to their original state as what was left of her conscience seemed bothered by the fact that she might hurt and kill people. This wasn't a common reaction in recently turned vampires. In fact, Warrick had never known a vampire to care about killing people at all. What was going on? He brought his thoughts back to her question.

"Yes." He said softly.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone. I can barely stand to look at the punctures on your arms. Isn't there some..."

"No, there's no way around it. You'll die if you don't drink human blood. It's not like in the movies Catherine. You can't live off of animals, or leftover blood drive bags, or even a little bit here and there. In order to survive, you have to have fresh blood."

"Well, can't I just stop when I'm full?"

Warrick tried not to laugh.

"No, you can't just stop when you're full. Vampires are NEVER completely full! Sure, you can be satisfied for a while, but then you'll need to feed again, and once you start sucking, you won't stop. It's just...in your nature."

"I didn't kill you..." She protested.

"Because I didn't let you. I tied you down and pulled away before you could even get close."

"So that's why I don't feel much better? Because I didn't get enough?"

"Yes."

"When...when will I have to do it again?"

"Soon."

* * *

Grissom dialed Warrick's number since he hadn't shown up yet.

No answer.

He headed down to DNA to see if Wendy had finished up with any of the samples Catherine had brought in from that afternoon.

"Got anything for me?" He asked.

Wendy looked up from her microscope.

"No identifications yet, but I do have something you might want to take a look at."

Grissom looked at the slide and then looked at Wendy.

"Genetic modification?" He asked.

"That's what it looks like."

"But, I've only seen that in textbooks. And even then, it's only in theory. There've been no documented cases of actual human genetic modification."

"I know." Wendy agreed.

"Well, run it through CODIS and see if you can get a hit."

"I'll page you if I get any hits."

Fifteen minutes later, she did.

* * *

**Review please. Let me know what you think please!!**


	5. I Must Be Dreaming

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI.

**This is a response to JustMeForNow's competition although I've had this idea rolling around in my head even before writing _The Bottle. _It is slightly based on the eppy Suckers...but not really...just a springboard more than anything.**

**Ex Malo Bonum is translated: From bad comes good**

**(You will see why it is called this later) :)**

* * *

"I've got to go to work. I'm already late as it is." Warrick stood up.

"Maybe I should go ahead and come on in too..." Catherine said.

"No! You can't go anywhere right now."

"Why not? I can't live my life locked up in my bedroom."

"I'm not suggesting that, I'm just...Catherine, if you go out now when you haven't eaten properly you're going to attack someone--maybe even someone you care about. I can't let that happen."

"So what do you suggest I do? Warrick, if what you're saying is true, then I am GOING to have to have more blood. The last thing I want to do is hurt someone, but I can't let myself die! I have Lindsey to think about. She needs me."

"You're right, I just need to figure some things out. Just...just give me a little time ok?" He picked up the ripped bed sheets and began tying her up again.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him, her eyes turning different colors.

"I'm keeping you safe from yourself."

She rolled her eyes at him and relaxed while he finished tying the knots around her wrists and ankles.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He headed out the door.

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Warrick?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"I'm getting hungry again."

"I know." He turned again and went downstairs to get in his car.

* * *

Two hours later Warrick was headed back to the house in no better shape than he left in. He couldn't find any alternative feeding methods listed anywhere in all the literature his parents had passed on to him. She was going to have to kill, there didn't seem to be anyway around it and it broke his heart to have to tell her that.

As his made his way back up the stairs trying to formulate what he was going to say to her and readying himself to let her bite him a second time that night he noticed her bedroom door was shut. He knew that he had closed it when he left.

Opening it slowly and flipping on the lights, he saw Catherine was gone, the sheets ripped where she had pulled away.

_How is she that strong?_ He quetioned as he turned to run back down the stairs, dialing her number in hopes that she had actually taken her cell phone with her.

It rang and rang but no one picked up.

He tried again to no avail.

* * *

"No way..." Wendy said outloud as a DNA match showed up on the screen. She immediately 911 texted Grissom and impatiently waited his arrival.

"Did you get a hit?" He asked.

She just stared at him.

"Wendy? Did you get a hit on one of the samples?" He asked again.

"The saliva...that Catherine collected from around the victim's puncture wounds on his neck. I got a hit off of that DNA." She began.

"And...?"

"And the saliva is Catherine's."

* * *

Catherine could barely hold herself together as she drove to the lab. She was overcome with a hunger she'd never known, so concentrating on driving was difficult. Everytime she stopped at a light, she would look at herself in the rearview mirror, hoping that her fangs had receded and her eyes were their normal blue. Everytime she stopped, she was disappointed.

As she pulled into the lab, she didn't even stop to think what she might say to anyone who noticed her...altered appearance. Flinging open the doors, she nearly knocked Greg down.

"Whoa, Cath..." He saw her eyes. "Wow, uh...you taking this case a little far then? Going undercover to make friends with the fako vampos..." He laughed.

"Not now..." She said and shoved him out of her way. She hated being so rude to her friend, but she really didn't feel like chatting around.

She made her way through the hallways of the lab until she was standing in front of the morgue.

"Tell me something can be done." She stated as she pushed the doors open.

Without looking up from the autopsy, Doc Robbins said, "Catherine. Nice to see you. Let me finish this up and then I'll be with you."

"No. We need to talk now..." She gritted harshly.

Sensing the urgency in her voice, the doctor looked up at her and saw why they needed to talk.

* * *

**Review please. Let me know what you think please!!**


	6. Lose Control

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI.

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas...you will see how some things play out in this chapter. I also appreciate the ideas about not having to kill people. However......I already had a path for that one....hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"Wendy, I know they're Catherine's samples. I called her myself to bring them in." Grissom chastised the DNA tech.

"I _know_ Catherine brought them in Grissom, but the saliva actually _belongs_ to Catherine. It's her DNA." Wendy held firm.

"Well, there's got to be some explanation. Maybe she sneezed or coughed on the samples. Run another one."

"I re-ran every single sample she brought in. Grissom......maybe there is a good explanation, but right now all I know is that my computer is telling me the DNA around the bite marks of the vic in the alley is in some way genetically modified and that it is a sure match to Catherine's."

"Do _not _say anything about this to anyone. Do you understand?" Grissom said and headed for his office to retrieve his cell phone.

* * *

"Catherine? Why are you....I mean, what's going on? It's a little early for Halloween isn't it?"

Catherine leaned against the cool wall and let herself slide to the floor where she began to cry. Robbins took his gloves off and headed to where she was sitting.

"What's wrong? You came in here asking me if there was some way to reverse it. Reverse what?" He inquired.

"Me." She sputtered through her tears. "You're a doctor and I trust you. I need you to run some tests and tell me what to do. Tell me if there's something we can do to get me back to normal."

"Catherine....." He began in all seriousness, "When did you stop being normal?"

She sniffed and wiped her face trying to maintain some sense of composure. "When I got turned into a vampire."

Robbins always knew Catherine Willows to be a very grounded person. He in no way believed in vampires or ever had any physical evidence that they existed, but here she was, telling him that she WAS one.

"I'll run some tests on you Catherine, but I can't make any promises." He turned to go get a syringe to withdraw some blood. He didn't like where this was going at all because there were only two outcomes. Either Catherine was experiencing some type of psychosis----or she was telling the truth.

He didn't want to deal with either reality.

* * *

Grissom dialed Catherine's number three times with no answer before he tried Warrick.

"Warrick? First of all, where are you? You were supposed to be here a really long time ago. Secondly, do you have any idea where Catherine is? I really need to talk to her."

"I've been trying to get a hold of her too. I, uh, wanted to check on her and make sure she was feeling better but she's not answering her phone. And to answer you question, I'm on my way to the lab right now. Why do you need to talk to Catherine?" Warrick asked.

"I just do. It's about some of the DNA samples she brought in earlier."

"Oh, yeah, did you guys get a hit? I know we really lucked out this time that whoever did this left some saliva behind."

"Yeah......well, come find me when you get here." Grissom said and promptly hung up the phone.

* * *

Warrick pulled around to the back of the lab for a parking spot since there weren't any out front. He didn't know how he was going to work while he was worrying about Catherine. He needed to come up with a reason for Grissom to leave. If he could just get some time, he could track her down. It was what he did, afterall, when he wasn't being a CSI.

He'd never been all that thrilled with the idea that he was a vampire slayer. After his parents had died he'd learned the ugly truth of it all. They'd written him a letter in case the day came when they wouldn't be there for him. It explained how some people were simply chosen to battle evil. How his parents were two of them, and now Warrick was one of them. It told him where he could find the extensive library where he could learn most anything he would ever need to know about the destiny that awaited him.

In some ways, finding out the truth had been a relief. He now knew his parents really did have a reason for leaving him alone every night as they went out. He also finally had an explanation for the seemingly unnatural strength he possessed. He'd gotten used to it over time, even found a sense of pride and destiny as he killed vampire after vampire, but all-in-all it was a lonely life. The other slayers he knew led the same life. In fact, his parents had been a rarety to find companionship with each other. Of course, they had no secrets to hide from each other and were able to understand one another like no one else.

All those secrets, always trying to hide the other side of himself from people. It was probably why he'd never been in a serious relationship.......maybe even the ultimate reason he'd never moved in on Catherine. Of course, she knew the truth now, but it didn't matter. She was a vampire and he was a slayer. He would continue to be her friend and co-worker while also attempting to keep her murderous urges at bay as much as possible. She would kill, he knew that, but perhaps he could keep her from going on the rampage that so many new vampires experienced. One thing he knew for certain, and that was he could never look at her the same way again. He sniffed to keep a tear from escaping his eye and locked his car door.

He swiped his ID card in the door and entered the building with the intent of finding Grissom and telling him a personal emergency had come up and he needed to leave.

Something stopped him, however.

As he passed by the morgue doors he heard two voices. One was Doc Robbins and the other......was Catherine?

* * *

Doc Robbins peered into the microscope at the drop of blood on the slide. He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing. This blood was not human. Sure, he had just drawn it from Catherine's arm, but it was most definitely not human. There seemed to be a parasitic quality to the red blood cells.

"....which explains the need for blood....." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Catherine said trying to think about anything other than the gut-wrenching pain in her stomach.

"You're right. You really are.....a......"

"Vampire." She finished for him.

"Your blood is most definitely not human and seems to exhibit a parasitic quality, which might account for why you need blood to survive........"

"I KNOW I need BLOOD! Tell me if you can FIX ME!!!" She growled and hit her knees as the pain escalated.

He stopped what he was doing and tried to help her up.

"Get away from me."

"Why?"

"I need blood very badly and I.....I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

He let go of her arm and backed up towards the microscope again.

She struggled to get to her feet and grabbed her keys off the countertop.

"Call me if you find anything, ok? And please don't tell anyone."

"You have my word Catherine."

Before she could open the door, it opened for her.

* * *

Warrick walked into the morgue where he firmly gripped Catherine's arm as if to keep her from going anywhere.

"Doc....there's something you need to know." He began.

"I already know she's a vampire Warrick....."

"I know that, but you need to know there's no cure. The best doctors in the world have been working on it for years and years. There is no cure, there is no symptom suppressant, and there is nothing that will satisfy her and keep her alive other than fresh human blood. So, we appreciate your trying to help, but there's nothing you can do."

Before Robbins could reply, Warrick and Catherine were gone.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Catherine tried to pull away from Warrick as he led her to his car.

He let go of her arm and then opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said angrily and got in. "Where are we going?"

"We're going somewhere to find you.....something to eat." He said morbidly.

"And where are we going to do that, might I ask?"

"Bad areas of town.....if you're going to kill, it may as well be drug addicts and people without families."

"That's horrible Warrick." She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to stay alive to take care of Lindsey?"

"Yes, but......"

"There is no other way Catherine."

They drove for a few miles in silence, Catherine occasionally wiping tears off her face thinking of how different her life had been just a day ago.

Warrick was silent for a different reason. He was puzzled over Catherine's lack of......vampireness. It was definitely there.....she had the fangs, the bloodlust, the strength, but......she was so upset about hurting people, and she hadn't attacked Robbins despite her obvious insatiable hunger. He had never known of a vampire to be in a room, alone with a human, hungry, and not even try to bite. She'd wanted to, he could tell, but she didn't. How was she controlling herself like that?

His SUV beeped at him signaling he was low on gas so he went ahead and pulled into a gas station that was coming up on the right. He actually caught himself worrying for a second about stopping at a gas station this late at night, in such a seedy area of town with Catherine and no weapon, but then he remembered she was very capable of protecting herself now.

"We stopping for gas?" She asked clutching her stomach.

"I'll be as quick as I can." He said and got out. After pumping a full tank, he headed inside to pay the cashier. When he returned, Catherine was gone.

"Great." He said outloud and started looking around.

He finally caught sight of her midway down an alley behind the gas station, crouched down.

As he approached, he saw she was on top of a man, her mouth at his neck.

* * *

She heard someone coming up behind her, but she didn't care. Never in her life had she felt this good, this satisfied. She had stopped caring about this man's life when she looked into his eyes and only cared about her hunger. When there was no blood left, she pulled her mouth away and felt her fangs recede almost instantly.

_Finally!_ She thought and turned to see who was behind her. It was Warrick. She didn't want him to see her like this, her mouth covered in someone's blood. Someone she had brutally attacked and killed. Strangely, she didn't feel remorse over killing the man, just Warrick seeing her like this. Vampire or no, she still had feelings for him, even though, she knew now, there was no way they would ever be able to be together.

"Catherine! I thought we were going to wait and find someone nobody would miss!" Warrick whispered loudly as he surveyed the man lying next to her, dressed in an expensive business suit.

"I know, but....this man.....no one will miss him Warrick."

"Look at how he's dressed Catherine. He's got a nice job somewhere, and a family, and who knows what else........"

She interrupted him, "I know all that Warrick. I know he's got a job and a family, but no one will miss him. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him across the parking lot while I was waiting for you in the car. As soon as I saw him I felt something shift inside of me. I knew that I was hungry and that man would satisfy me. I almost didn't feel as though I had a choice......"

Warrick couldn't help but think that she was finally starting to sound like a vampire.

"I approached him and....well, found myself flirting with him to get him down the alley and away from people, and as soon as I did and as soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew."

"Knew what?"

"I knew that I had to kill him and that no one would miss him because he runs a child pornography ring, Warrick! He puts his own kids on the website! When I knew that, I snapped. I attacked him without mercy and I liked it. I liked killing him. Now he can't hurt his children and other's like them anymore."

Warrick just stared at her. Vampires weren't telepathic and he'd never heard of one just 'knowing' something like that about a victim. They didn't use discretion, as Catherine seemed to have just done, but killed without consequence and without a single thought.

"We need to take care of the body and we need to go." He whispered to her.

"Agreed." She replied as she attempted to wipe some of the blood off her mouth, her fingers finding their way to her mouth to lick them clean.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Warrick and Catherine were on their way.

"Where to now?" She asked.

"To find some answers."

"Answers about what?"

"Dont' take this the wrong way, but you're the strangest vampire I've ever come in contact with."

"How can I not take that the wrong way??!"

"Trust me, it's a good thing, and I'm not complaining about it, but you're the most.....human vampire I've ever seen or heard of. Except when you pounced on the pornographer back there......that was all vamp. I didn't think you were ever going to stop licking the blood off your hands."

"I couldn't help it!" She began to sob. "He......was.......nothing.....but....trouble........and....he needed to...to...to die! Warrick...I..I..don't want to be a vampire. I want my life back and you're sitting....there....making light of my situation."

He pulled over on the side of the road and pulled her into his arms.

"I didn't mean to make light of your situation Cath.....I'm sorry....." He whispered into her ear, fighting the urge to kiss her neck.

He always was a sucker for a crying woman.

* * *

**Whew that was long...but the thoughts just kept on coming and last week's chapter was so short, I thought y'all deserved a longer one........Review please. Let me know what you think!!**


	7. It's Been Too Long

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Sorry this took so long! I've had a bit of writer's block (ok, a lot)! And also this really not nice review that kind of helped the block stay around...not that I mind constructive criticism...it helps me get better....but rudeness isn't necessary. :(

Happy Veteran's Day!

* * *

Grissom knew that if this were any other suspect, he would have Brass put out a broadcast to have them brought in, but this was Catherine and he just _knew _that she had an explanation for her DNA on a victim's fatal wound. He had been calling her for over an hour and now Warrick had disappeared too. He decided to take a break from calling for a little while and go eat something.

* * *

The longer Catherine cried on Warrick's shoulder, the more relaxed he felt holding her. He rocked her gently and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Eventually she was only sniffling and slowly pulled away a little.

"Thank you Warrick." She said, her voice shakey.

"For what?" He asked.

"For holding me. I haven't been held when I was upset in such a long time.....and even then, Eddie would always be the first to pull away. You didn't."

Warrick cupped her face in his hands wanting so desperately to kiss her. He was interrupted by his own thoughts, though. They reminded him that he could never do that. That he was already crossing a line by even helping her.

He cleared his throat and put his hands back on the steering wheel and putting the car in drive. "We, should, uh, get going."

* * *

Lazarus Cane sat on Catherine's bed after having "let himself in." He was seriously frustrated that his new "protege" wasn't there. He had wanted to stay away long enough for her to discover what had happened on her own, but now wanted to properly introduce her to vampire life in Las Vegas. He had a feeling she would love it. Sure she was a bit of a goody-goody, but he knew....he was never wrong when he had a hunch that someone would make a good addition to the community....and he'd had the hunch when she had first approached him. It seemed to him, that some people were meant to be vampires......especially her......he'd never felt such a strong urge to turn someone. It probably meant she would be powerful, a leader in the community.

_That is if I find her....._ He thought to himself.

As he got up to let himself out, fully intending to come back later of course, he caught a whiff of something in the room. At first he couldn't be sure, but then he knew.

It had been a long time since he had crossed paths with a slayer.

It had been a long time since a slayer had messed with one of his recruits.

And it had been far too long since he had killed one.

Lazarus sat back down on the bed and waited for someone to return.

* * *

**Review! Sorry this is so short, but I felt it was a good place to stop and I have to run! I will try to do another one tomorrow...if I get reviews.... :) hehe.....**


	8. I Know That Voice

**

* * *

**

**I do not own CSI. I know this is going to seem jumpy like I forgot about the Grissom line and the Lazarus line, but trust me, they will come back and come together in a chapter or two....I just need to take care of this one first... :)**

**

* * *

**

As Lazarus waited patiently in Catherine's bedroom, he began to make sure all the curtains were tightly drawn as dawn was quickly approaching and it looked like he would be waiting the day out. He hoped that she had also found a safe place to await nightfall.

* * *

Across town, Warrick and Catherine sat in silence as Warrick drove to an undisclosed location. After they had nearly kissed, he had abruptly reminded her they needed to get going and hadn't said a word since. Catherine knew, of course, why he had stopped and the fact that they both knew why had put up a wall between them.

Just before sunrise, they reached their destination: an apartment building that looked vaguely familiar to Catherine. As she turned to ask Warrick where they were, he handed her a bottle of sunscreen and some sunglasses.

"Here. The sun will be up when we leave and you'll need those." He said abruptly.

Catherine said thank you in a terse voice to match Warrick's.

"When we go to the door, I need you to stand to the side until I let you know it's ok."

"Why?" She asked.

"We're here to see another slayer about your condition."

"My condition?" Catherine rolled her eyes. "Just what I need right now....some unknown condition on top of becoming a vampire..."

"Just stay back ok?" He was really in no mood for her sarcasm.

"_Why?"_

"Because slayers can sense vampires, and most of us will attack as soon as we find them."

"You don't stop to ask questions or anything? What if you just attack a decent vampire?"

Warrick laughed, "There's no such thing as that, Catherine."

She stopped putting on the sunscreen and looked him deep in the eyes. "What about me, Warrick?"

He took a deep breath, "Well, that's what we're trying to figure out, and I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but I think it's _possible_, that for a _vampire, _you're still a decent, uh, person."

With that he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, signaling that the conversation was over. Tears stung Catherine's eyes as she finished applying the suncreen and got out of the car as well. The way he had said _vampire_ added thickness to the current wall standing between them, and she didn't know what it would take to tear it down.

* * *

Catherine stood to the side of the door as Warrick knocked and let himself in after someone had said, "Come in." Catherine knew that voice and knew he would never in a million years even attempt to hurt her. She ignored Warrick's instruction and rounded the corner just as the door was closing. She heard them inside talking.

"I've got a problem and I came to see if together, we could figure something out." Warrick said.

_This is ridiculous, I'm going in. _Thought Catherine and reached for the door handle.

Before her hand made contact with the metal the door flew open and she was viciously pulled into the darkened apartment where she found herself face to face with a wooden stake and Nick.

"Nick, stop!" Warrick and Catherine yelled almost in unison.

He looked up at Warrick in confusion and looked down at the vampire he had been about to kill and understood.

"Catherine?" He said slowly as he retracted the stake a few inches.

"Nick, it's ok......I won't hurt you." Catherine whispered, obviously scared.

Nick again looked to Warrick for guidance.

"She's right." Was all Warrick said.

Nick put the stake down and backed away from Catherine slowly.

"But how?" He asked.

"That's what we need to figure out." Warrick answered.

* * *

**THANK YOU so much for all the reviews!!! They encourage me to keep going. I do apologize for lack of updates, but have been very busy with work and suffering from a severe case of writer's block.....which I haven't completely gotten over. I MADE myself write this chapter...still....any plot ideas are welcome and may help give me some direction. I hadn't planned on Nick being a slayer...but I seriously neglected him in my last story and do love the chemistry that Cath, Warrick and Nick have, so.....**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. You Sound Like A

**I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. BTW, Nick IS the last slayer/vampire in this story...so no worries... :)**

**

* * *

**

Nick sat down at his kitchen table and placed the stake down as well.

"Y'all might as well sit down and tell me what's going on..." He said.

Warrick pulled out a chair, but Catherine stood where she was, eyeing the stake on the table.

"I think I'll just stay over here for a while..." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"Suit yourself." Warrick said, then turned his attention towards Nick, who was still a little bit shocked.

"I can't believe a vampire is actually in my apartment...." He said.

"I'm still sitting here." Catherine mumbled.

"I....I"m sorry Catherine....it's just weird." Nick replied.

Catherine gave him one of her famous death stares, "How do you think I feel? I'M the vampire and YOU just tried to kill me!"

"I was only acting on instinct....I"

Warrick stopped him, "Arguing about this isn't going to do anyone any good...." He looked at Catherine, "YOU, accept his apology, he WAS acting on instinct." He turned to Nick, "And YOU, Catherine didn't choose this and she's clearly no danger to us right now, so calm down."

He took a deep breath.

"Ok," He continued, "We're here, obviously, because Catherine has been turned, but more specifically...I was wondering if you had any idea how it's possible that she's just sitting over there right now..."

"Not trying to rip our throats out?" Nick jumped in.

"Basically, yes."

"How long has she been one?" Nick asked.

"Three days I think.." Catherine said, Warrick and Nick turning around to look at her. "What? I can't participate in the conversation?" She slowly got up and sauntered over to the table and sat down across from the two slayers. She immediately tensed up and knew that it was showing in her eyes. It seemed her fight or flight instincts were heightened either because of Nick or the fact that there were TWO slayers close to her.

"Is this a normal reaction?" She asked putting her face in her hands.

"What exactly?"

"I...I"m all tense and freaked out around you two...and my eyes....I mean, I know that they're..."

"Yes, it's a normal reaction for vampires and slayers both to either want to fight or run when they're near each other. I told you earlier that slayers can sense vampires, but it works both ways. In fact, you can probably even smell a slayer if they are or have been around."

"But why haven't I been feeling that way when it was just the two of us?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know." Warrick answered. He then looked at Nick. "See, this is exactly what I can't figure out. She's sitting there, vampire instincts working normally, eyes all...._feral_, but she seems to be in complete control."

"How many people has she killed?" Nick asked.

"One."

"Two."

Warrick and Catherine said on top of each other.

"Two?" Warrick asked quickly.

"I mean, I think that maybe I killed someone the night I was turned.....but I'm not sure."

"How can you be not sure?" Warrick said.

"Because I can't remember! I just know that I had this dream where I woke up next to a man's body, his blood all over me." She hesitated and took a deep breath, "And then, the other morning Grissom called me to process a scene...and the vic....was the man from my dream....."

"Ok, two then." Nick said. "I've heard of some vampires killing right after they're turned and don't seem to remember it. That's probably what happened to you."

Catherine started to cry. "I hate being this....this...thing! I don't want to keep killing people....."

Nick just stared at her, not sure what to do. He'd never seen a vampire....._cry _before.

Warrick got her to go to Nick's bedroom to lay down for a little bit and came back into the kitchen.

"See what I mean? She's KILLED people Nick....but hates that she's done it. She's showing remorse. And another thing.....the man she killed a few hours ago.....she said when she saw him she _knew _she had to kill him. She said she knew that he was a child pornographer, evil inside and out, and that his family would be better off if he never came home."

"Weird...."

"You think? Then there's the thing with Doc Robbins........she went to the lab to ask him to "fix her" and when I found her there, she was doubled over in pain she was so hungry and she didn't even try to attack Robbins or me."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes thinking. It wasn't a bad thing that Catherine was still retained human traits, just highly perplexing. Warrick also couldn't help but think she might be in danger from the vampire community if they found out she was so distraught over killing. It would be perceived as weakness in their eyes...something not tolerated.

Both men were snapped out of their thinking by Nick's bedroom door opening.

Catherine walked in.

"Nick...?" She began.

"Yes?"

"The man that lives next door to you...."

"How do you know my next-door neighbor is a man?" He asked.

"Because I could sense him just now when I was in the bedroom. He's...." She walked further into the kitchen and they could see her fangs. "He's raped three women in the last few months.....beat them to a pulp and them raped them."

"How do you know?" Warrick asked.

"I just know! Just like I knew with that scum at the gas station."

She headed towards the door. Nick stepped in front of her.

"Whoa....where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?" She hissed.

"Catherine. You can't just go sinking your fangs into my neighbors!"

"Not your neighbors, Nick....just the rapist next door."

"You just ate a few hours ago, Cath. You shouldn't be hungry again until tonight..." Warrick said. "Are you even hungry?"

She looked at him and cocked her head to the side, thinking.

"I'm actually not." She said seeming to come out of whatever it was she was in. "But....I could get rid of him and...."

"Definitely not. I will find a way in and collect some DNA so we can get him in the system though...." Nick said. "Whew....what happened to that remorse and 'not wanting to kill' stuff we were talking about earlier?"

"I don't want to kill people...." Catherine began, "Just....hardened criminals? It's like something has just come over me when I sense something evil about those men....it's like I said earlier, I just feel driven to kill them."

Nick looked intrigued. "Like it's your _duty _to kill them?"

Catherine sat down at the table and thought for a moment.

"Yes....that's exactly it. Like I'm doing something wrong if I don't and....right now even...."

"You're fighting back instinct?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

Nick looked at Warrick.

"What're you thinking?" Warrick asked.

"That she sounds like a slayer."

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Have a good Wednesday! :)**


	10. Survival?

**I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. BTW, Nick IS the last slayer/vampire in this story...so no worries... :)**

**

* * *

**

"But that's not possible.....she's not a slayer....she's a vampire." Warrick said.

"I know she's a vampire, Warrick.....but the way she's acting towards evil human beings is exactly the way we react and respond to vampires. I'm not necessarily saying she's a _slayer, _but she's definitely not _just _a vampire." Nick replied.

The two slayers and the vampire sat quietly around the kitchen table for quite a while just thinking. Finally, Catherine broke the silence.

"Is there anything else about me that's different?" She asked.

"You're a daywalker......" Warrick said.

"Whoa, she's a daywalker??" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like it's completely unheard of..." Warrick answered.

"No, not completely unheard of...but extremely rare, yes. Is there anything else?"

"The other night, we were fighting and....she was incredibly strong. Stronger than most vamps I've fought and she was half-starved to boot."

Nick put his hand under his chin in thought. "So....it's like she's a super vampire with a mission to clean up the streets?"

"I guess." Warrick said flately.

"I'm getting my books out, we're all going through them." Nick said and headed for the spare bedroom which doubled as his library.

* * *

Three hours later, they were no better off than they had been and were contemplating taking a break. Nick had already gone into the kitchen to grab a snack and Warrick was stretching his legs as Catherine continued to go through Nick's ancient books.

"What's an Avenger?" She asked.

"A what?" Warrick asked back.

"An Avenger...." She showed him the page in the dusty and decayed book she was holding.

"Hey Nick, come look at this man...." Warrick yelled into the hallway.

"What?" Nick asked sauntering into the bedroom holding a sandwich.

"Have you ever heard of Avengers before?" Catherine asked.

"No, I haven't......why?"

"I think it may be what I am....." Catherine suggested.

Warrick began reading the text, paraphrasing for Nick.

"Apparently an Avenger is the name for a very minute group of vampires over the centuries. They are vampires who possess the abilities of withstanding sunlight, super strength and telepathy, as well as a burning desire to rid the world of evil."

"Yeah, that sounds like what we're looking for..." Nick muttered.

"But get this....it says they are almost incapable of harming innocent humans. Their hunger and need for blood drives them to kill only those who deserve to die."

"I told you. I told you there might be such a thing as a decent vampire." Catherine whispered.

Warrick and Nick, still so reluctant to believe in such a thing didn't answer her. To them, it was like believing in the Easter Bunny, a nice thought, but complete fiction.

Catherine was more than ready to believe in such a thing. To her, it was more than a nice thought, it meant a chance at a quasi-normal life, a life without murdering innocent people, perhaps even....a life with Warrick. A nice thought....that she desperately needed to be truth.

* * *

Seconds later, Nick picked the conversation back where it had been left.

"Does it say anything in there about why there is such a small number of them in existence? There can't be many, I've never heard of anything like that at all..." Nick said.

"Me either." He continued scanning the text, letting his finger guide his eyes and finally stopped both.

"What?" Nick asked.

Warrick just kept sitting there, so Nick grabbed the book and began reading outloud.

"An avenger is a vampire, first and foremost, and vampires evolve and adapt their instincts in order to survive. However, due to the love they held in their hearts for a.....slayer at the time they were turned, somehow they manage to twist their primal instincts into something good. Something that will allow them to stay with the slayer they love, which to the one in love, _is survival_."

Nick stopped reading and looked at Warrick who continued to look at the floor. He then glanced at Catherine, who was staring intently at Warrick, tears sliding down her face.


	11. Try and Stop Me

**I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. ****

* * *

**

No one wanted to say anything, but as the awkward silence inflated the room it became increasingly harder to breathe. Finally, Catherine cleared her throat and stood up. She looked around for her jacket and sunglasses, found them and headed for the door. Warrick stepped in front of her.

"Catherine........" He began.

"Just don't." She snapped.

"But I had no idea that you......that....."

"I said just don't!" She stepped around him and continued for the doorway, grabbing the keys to Warrick's SUV off the counter.

"Cath....don't just leave, we need to talk about this." He grabbed her by the arm to pull her back.

"What do you want to talk about exactly? Are you going to tell me that you had no idea how I felt about you? That you haven't had the same feelings for me? Or maybe....._maybe_ that you do have feelings for me and we can go out on a date tomorrow night. Is that it? You want to stop me to tell me that you'd love to take the _vampire _out for dinner tomorrow night??!!"

"I..." Warrick tried to cut in.

"No. Whatever it is you have to say isn't what I want to hear, so....just......leave me alone."

"I do have feelings for you." He blurted out. "But.......you know that we can't...."

"Know that we can't or know that you won't? When I was human you never made a move and now that I'm a vampire you refuse to make one! You've made it VERY clear to me that you're a slayer and should have killed me last night! I think I understand the boundaries! You are always going to act like a slayer, so maybe it's time I start playing my part too!" She screamed, her anger escalating. She turned away from him again and opened the door.

He grabbed her hand this time to try and stop her, Nick coming into the kitchen with a stake in his hand.

"Catherine. Don't leave like this." He reached for his keys, but didn't get to them before she could react.

In a moment she had him by the throat, pinned up against the kitchen wall, and when Nick tried to stop her, she grabbed his throat with her free hand, throwing him across the room.

"Try to stop me.........._Slayer......_" She spat out hatefully, dropped him and walked out the front door.

"Man....you just can't trust a vampire. Even one you're in love with." Nick sighed.

"I know." Warrick whispered grimly.

* * *

Catherine drove across town to her mother's home where she quickly ran in, said hi to Lindsey and explained that she needed to stay there for a while because of the heavy case load she was currently working. After convincing her mother that she was fine and promising Lindsey they would go to the movies that weekend, she got back in Warrick's SUV and drove home. All she wanted to do was to climb in bed and close the drapes. It was high noon now and the sunlight was killing her. Even with the sunscreen, she had developed a sunburn and her eyes were watering so badly she could hardly drive.

"Good thing I'm already a night person..." She mumbled to herself as she quickly got out her keys to unlock the door.

She slowly and monotonously climbed the stairs to her bedroom where she was in for a surprise.

There, lying on her bed watching TV, was Lazarus Cane.

"Well, well, there you are!" He said cheerfully.

"You...." She pointed her finger at him.

"Is that how you greet the man who gave you everthing?"

"You......you ruined EVERYTHING! What are you doing here! Did you not think you messed my life up enough??!"

"Now, now, Catherine. You'll see. I haven't messed your life up. You just need a little adjusting that's all. And you're probably hungry.....I always get cranky like that when I haven't feed enough." He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "As soon as the sun goes down we'll do a little hunting....."

"I'm not doing anything with you!" She flipped him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground.

"How the....? How are you doing that? I haven't met a vamp as strong as me in......well, a couple hundred years......."

"I...." Catherine loosened her grip slightly.

"And...come to think of it.....how exactly are you not dead right now since it's the middle of the day and you were clearly outside...?"

A smile slowly crept across his face.

"I KNEW it was a good decision to turn you......"

* * *

**Sorry for the hiatus...write'rs block you know...review!!! :)**


	12. Go Out or Order In

**I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. ****

* * *

**

"So what now?" Nick asked Warrick.

"I don't know. I guess just give her some space. It's not like we really have to worry about her really doing any harm to Vegas or anything, I mean really, it'll make our jobs easier at the lab if she's slowly picking them off."

Nick chuckled a little bit.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"It's just that.....I don't know. I'm certainly not happy that she's a vampire by any means, but it does kind of work with her personality don't you think? She's always been.....aggressive...."

Warrick tried to bite back a smile, "Yeah."

"Dude, it's written all over your face! You're totally in love with her......and have been for a while......?"

"I......you're right I am. And I HAVE been for quite some time. I just never made a move because I never imagined in a million years that she'd have feelings for me too, ya know? Now, though........now it's too late. She's a vampire and clearly pissed at me....."

"Because she's a woman scorned, man........we all just found out she obviously has a little bit more than feelings for you! She was completely embarassed, tried to leave and you.....well, you didn't help things too much."

"What was I supposed to say? Sure, let's just forget that we should be at war with each other and give in to how we _feel...._?"

"How should I know? I'm not the one in love with Catherine, here............but I do wonder........"

"What?"

"Well, SHOULD we be enemies with a vampire like her? It's just....in a lot of ways, she's more similar to us than to the rest of them, and....technically what she's doing is good, so........"

"Are you forgetting that she just flung you across the room? While holding me up by the neck?? You said it yourself, you can't trust a vampire....."

"Well, you can't, but.......I DID come in here with a stake in my hand.....I would have done the same thing if I'd been her........and she's not a typical vampire, Warrick.........so, I don't know........maybe we can trust her. She is still Catherine, ya know......."

"I know....but I just can't get the image out of my mind of her ripping that man's throat out in the alley, or wanting to go kill your neighbor......she LOOKS like a vamp, Nick......and IS one......and we're conditioned for so long to kill them, kill them, kill them.......that......even...a _benevolent_ vampire.....is hard to think of as anything but an enemy."

"What would it take for you to trust her? To _be_ with her.......?"

"I really don't know....."

* * *

"What do you mean you knew it was a good idea to turn me? You PLANNED to do this to me?!" Catherine growled pinning Lazarus down once more.

"Of course I did. When I met you and that _slayer _in the club, I just knew somehow that'd you would make an excellent addition to our community. The more I talked with you, the more I was sure, so I waited until you left, met you in the parking lot....and....._freed_ you from your humanity."

"Freed me? You call being a slave to blood FREEDOM? How dare you assume this is what I would want! I should rip your throat out right here!"

"But you won't do that, now will you? You have more questions, I have the answers. Besides, it's a capital offense among our kind to kill each other. You kill me, you won't last long in Vegas....."

Catherine just stared into the eyes of the monster beneath her. She hated him more than she had ever hated anyone, more than she currently hated herself, even. This was the man responsible for turning her into.....a thing.

"Ahhh..." She whimpered at the pain in her stomach.

Lazarus took that moment to get out from under her.

"You need to eat. Daywalkers like you expend a lot more energy than the rest of us because you are constantly having to heal yourself from the UV rays. Unfortunately, I can't go out until sunset, so........you can go out alone or we can order in. Perhaps you'd like to give that slayer you know a call. Tell him you need some help over here.......and the two of us can enjoy the finest blood around."

"NO!" Catherine said.

"Excuse me?" Lazarus eyed her cautiously.

"It's just that....I want him for myself."

"Hmmm..." Lazarus said clearly not convinced. Surely she wasn't one of those vamps who held on to their humanity for a few years before completely letting it go. If she was, it'd be such a drag. He'd have to work at knocking it out of her and if that didn't work, there were plenty who'd just as soon kill her as have a weak vampire in the community.

Catherine sensed his uneasiness and changed her tone. "Believe me. I loved him and he rejected me. I want him for myself."

"Alright then..." He seemed to believe her now. "I'll be waiting when you get back......then we can continue your induction into the community."

* * *

Catherine could not get out of her house fast enough, even if it meant running back into broad daylight. She climbed into her car and sat, not sure what to do next. Lazarus was right about one thing, she needed to eat and she needed to soon. But where on earth could she kill and get away with it in the middle of the day? She didn't like the way she was thinking so causually about murder.

"It's not murder, Catherine....it's survival..." She told herself, putting the car into drive.

She drove around for a while before remembering about Nick's neighbor, the rapist.

She smiled for the first time all day.

* * *

Nick and Warrick had gone into work for swing shift, both hoping that Catherine would make it in.

* * *

Lazarus reclined on Catherine's bed, still watching TV, contemplating how much work his protege was going to need. She was still upset about the transition......but all that would end as he got her acquainted to the vampire underworld of Las Vegas. She had all the potential to be one of the most ruthless and powerful of their kind, and he intended to help her achieve that.

* * *

Catherine knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. She knew he was home because she could feel him. When he never came, she kicked down the door without much of a thought and found him sleeping on his bed.

"Get up." She said coldly.

He shook awake and jumped. "Who are you?"

"That's really not any of your concern...." She stepped forward "What is MY concern, however, is all the women you've raped in here....and how you keep getting away with it."

"How do you know about that.....?" He asked while reaching under the bed for something.

"I just do." She eyed the bottom of the bed.

Suddenly, he found what he was looking for and shot her point blank.

The force of the bullet knocked Catherine down and stung like hell, but did little else.

The rapist stared at her in shock, fear entering his eyes.

"How....how...."

"Because I'm a vampire that's how....and apparently there are very very few things that can hurt me. Unfortunately for you, however, that is not the case."

"What...?" Was his last word as she grabbed him, flung him down onto the bed and drank until there was no more.

She got up, looked around and spent the next few minutes removing any evidence she had been there. She'd worn gloves, pulled her hair back into a hat....even worn those little booties over her shoes so she wouldn't leave any prints. Her only concern was that she knew her saliva and consequently her DNA was on his neck. She got some alcohol wipes out of her kit and wiped his neck down as best she could, finally satisfied she'd gotten it all.

As she closed up her kit and stood to leave, she caught a glimpse of herself in his closet door mirror.

There was blood all over her mouth and neck and hands. Her eyes were still wild with the adrenaline from the kill and fear of being caught.

She stood at the mirror for a long time before putting her sunglasses on and quickly running to her car where she cleaned herself up as best she could.

She rethought all that had just happened, all that she had just done. She had murdered someone---again. She had _toyed _with him before killing him, relishing every ounce of fear that he radiated. This one had tasted better because he was so afraid. The pornographer hadn't known what hit him....but the rapist did.

"What have I become...." She whispered to no one.


	13. Where now?

**I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. **

**A/N: This is story takes place as if Sam never died.**

**

* * *

**Warrick and Nick had barely gotten into work when they were called out on a 419----to Nick's apartment complex.

"I have a bad feeling about this Nick.." Warrick finally said.

"Tell me about it." Nick replied.

As soon as they saw the crime scene tape, they both knew.

"Catherine." They said simultaneously.

* * *

She had driven around town for hours trying to clear her thoughts and fill her mind with something normal, something sane.

She'd almost gone into work but couldn't face Nick or Warrick, and didn't have the answers for the questions she knew Grissom was seeking.

She'd almost gone to see Lindsey, but was afraid she couldn't control her 'new' nature in front of her own daughter.

She'd almost gone back home before remembering that Lazarus would still be there---at least until sunset.

Only after driving down the strip and seeing the lights of the Tangiers did she decide on a place.

She let the valet take her car as she stepped out onto the strip----the sun slowly fading away and the lights of Vegas shining more brightly. Finally, some relief...if only from the sun. Catherine sauntered on into the casino and up to the front desk.

"May I help you miss?" A woman said somewhat arrogantly.

"Tell Sam Braun that Catherine is here."

"Um...Mr. Braun is a very busy man who doesn't have time to..." She was interrupted.

"I think that Mr. Braun has time to speak with his daughter." Catherine said through gritted teeth, her eyes momentarily flashing a silvery green.

Whether it was the weird eyes or the fact that the woman in front of her claimed to be Braun's daughter, a phone call was placed immediately.

Catherine sat down at a nearby table to wait. She wasn't sure what she'd say to Sam, but this was somehow the only place she'd felt she could come. Maybe because Sam was the least saintly person she knew.....who also happened to care about her. Maybe she'd ask if she could stay there for a while. But what would the reason be.....? It wasn't as if she could come right out and say, "Hey...uh....I got turned into a vampire, the man I'm in love with is a slayer, and I'm trying to deal with this whole killing people thing...."

Before she could come up with an answer, she saw Sam approaching from the other side of the room.

* * *

As soon as both men actually entered the apartment, they knew for sure Catherine had been there.

"What do we do man?" Nick asked.

Warrick looked around to make sure no one else was within range.

"We cover for her....._once. _After this, she can learn to get rid of her trash or suffer the consequences."

"Agreed." Nick said as both men slowly began processing the scene, being careful to slip anything of interest into their pockets.

* * *

Sam came closer and sat down, looking Catherine intently in the face.

"When did it happen, Mugs?" He asked, showing more concern than she'd ever seen from him.

"What, Sam?" She asked back.

"When were you turned?"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty...LONG hiatus....Christmas, end of semester stuff, airports, cross country......and lack of inspiration. BUT, here you go....hope you enjoyed....I'm trying to get back into the swing of things...however, any ideas or things you'd like to see..PLEASE let me know and perhaps I can work it in....and NO, don't worry...this isn't going to be one of those EVERYONE is a vampire/slayer stories.....but a few people are :)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. More Alike Than We Thought

**I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. **

**

* * *

**

Catherine eyed her father from across the table trying to make sure she had understood his question correctly before answering.

"When were you turned, Catherine?" He asked again.

Ok, he _had_ asked her what she'd thought.

"A few days ago..." she began carefully, "What do you know about it?"

"If you're accusing me of having anything to do with it, then you're wrong. I didn't even know until just now."

"Well, who told you then?"

"No one _told me, _no one had to tell me.....as soon as I was close enough to you I could feel it."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Sam? I'm in no mood for guessing games."

He leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of the scotch a waitress had just brought him. Finally, he sighed and leaned further in towards her.

"I'm sorry, Mugs....I forget sometimes that not all of us can sense each other."

"Not _all of us_? Please tell me your not...."

"Not what?" The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile. "Not like you? I can't say that....." He took another sip of his drink before continuing. "Now come on. Let's get you into a suite so you can get ready."

"Ready for what?" Catherine said dripping with attitude.

"The biggest gathering of our kind for the entire year."

"Sam, I don't think you really get this!"

He gently took her by the arm and ushered her out of the main casino and into one of his offices.

"You don't think I GET this? Don't stand there and accuse me of not knowing how you're feeling. I KNOW how it feels to be turned......the confusion, the anger........"

"How did you get over it?"

"I embraced it. I embraced the power.....just as you need to do."

She stood there staring at him for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again.

"Now, no offense, but no daughter of mine is wearing work clothes that smell like blood to the Gala tomorrow."

"Sam, I..."

"You're going. I plan on introducing you to everyone myself.....and then.......you and I can find and kill the bastard that did this to you."

* * *


	15. Warning

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

**

* * *

**

Catherine sat alone in the nicest suite at the Tangiers hours later feeling a bit like a princess trapped in a tower.

A princess being forced to go to a ball by her less than ideal father....one of the kings of the Vegas Strip.

A princess desperately wanting to be rescued, but far too independent and stubborn to ever admit it.

A princess who wanted nothing more than to be with the one man whom she could never be with.

But most of all-----a princess with a deep-rooted, dark and permanent curse.

* * *

"Have you heard from Catherine?" Nick asked Warrick as they were getting off shift and heading out the door.

"No." Warrick uttered bluntly.

"Have you tried to hear from her? You know....called her?" Nick probed.

"No."

"Are you going to...."

"Nick....I think that you and I have more important issues to discuss right now."

"Such as...?"

"Such as the vampire ball slated for tonight...." Warrick said obviously annoyed that Nick had forgotten.

"Oh, yeah....right. Hundreds of vamps....mostly drunk......easy pickings for us...." Nick shot back with a smile.

"The easiest population control of the year." Warrick agreed.

"Any ideas as to the location?"

"Oh the irony of it all....." Warrick hinted.

"The Tangiers?"

"Right."

"Do you think Catherine knows about her father?"

"If she doesn't, I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"Are you going to call her?"

"Why should I?"

"At least call her and warn her about tonight....just in case she knows about it...."

"I don't think she'd go even if she knew....Catherine's never been one to 'play the society game' and I don't think becoming a vampire would change that....."

"But if she did....Warrick.....we're not the only slayers planning to show up tonight....and to them......" Nick cast his eyes down and shook his head before continuing.....

"She's just another bloodsucker in an evening dress."

* * *

The phone rang and Catherine contemplated not answering it for a second, only changing her mind because of the flash of hope that it might be Warrick....

"Catherine, I'm just making sure that the stylist showed up with some dresses for you to choose from." Sam asked on the other end.

"Oh, right.....she did.....I picked one out." Catherine answered.

"You didn't......you know...?" Sam implied, sounding almost amused at the thought of what Catherine "could have done" to the dress woman.

"No! I sent her away....good grief, Sam....I" She said perturbed.

"I'm just messing with you Mugs.....but it would have been ok by me if you had. You know you can have anything you want when you're with me.....I've got a lot of making up to do." He sounded almost like a doting father......._almost._

"I...I'm fine Sam. I need to go get ready....just......I'll talk to you later." She quickly hung up the phone.

She couldn't believe Sam would have even...could have even thought she'd have killed that woman. What did he think she was........?

Oh, right.........

Perhaps she should tell him that she.....wasn't exactly the _quintessential_ vampire.

She toyed with the idea for quite a while before deciding against it.

She didn't like the idea of anyone knowing she had retained most of her more human characteristics.......she had an inkling they wouldn't like it, and she didn't want to see where else it might lead......

Besides.....if Sam Braun wanted to finally be a father........maybe she was finally ready to let him.

* * *

REVIEW!!! PlEASE!!!!


	16. The Proposition & the Consideration

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

**

* * *

**

"Sam...?" Catherine asked her father as he stood at her door, ready to escort her downstairs.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can go. I don't think I _am _going is what I meant. I appreciate the invitation, but...I'm just not.....it's just not _me."_

Sam sighed, starting to get impatient.

"Look. Whether you like it or not, this is who you are now, so you need to deal with it. I'm not saying that it's easy, but look at the benefits..........Catherine.....you and I......we can do whatever we want. We could run this town......including the vampires. Don't think that I don't know about you........"

Catherine shifted her eyes nervously. What did he know about her?

"What?" She asked.

"Rumors circulate awfully fast among the community.......and word is......that there's a new vampire running around town. She's immune to daylight and stronger than most slayers and vampires alike...........and that she looks like _you._"

"But I don't--want--to--be--a--vampire!" She exploded. "I don't care that I'm some anomoly! I just want to go back to the way things were."

"But Catherine....that can never happen." He paused. "I'm sorry that you were turned. I really am. I would have never in a million years wished this kind of life for my daughter.......and I've kicked myself a million times that I wasn't there to prevent it........but it happened.......and if you want to stay alive......at least for Lindsey.....it's better that you don't alienate the community. It's better if you accept it."

He stood up from the chair he'd seated himself in and put his hand on her shoulder. "No decisions tonight.....but consider my offer of working with me.....as a partner."

She wasn't really sure why, and she didn't like the way her mind was churning, but she was actually mulling over what all he'd just said to her.

Offered her.

She could leave the lab..............._Warrick................_and the allure of all that power was starting to sound pretty good. She and Sam would make a pretty inpenetrable force.......he already practically ran the city with all his money and connections....and she......from what she could gather, was superior to most other vampires..........maybe................_Warrick_.................

"Sam...I.....I'll think about it."

He smiled. "Good. That's all I'm asking for. Now, I can see you're not ready to go. You've got fifteen minutes before we're late."

* * *

"Dude......we need to leave in fifteen minutes!" Nick yelled over the phone to Warrick.

"I'll be right there. I'm just getting my stuff together." Warrick replied.

"Yeah, well hurry up, and have you called Catherine yet?"

"No, I haven't." Warrick said. He wanted to call her, but knew it would be beyond awkward. "It's just weird man....could you just text her or something?"

Nick sat on the other end of the phone in silence. He was about fed up with Warrick. Come to think of it, he was fed up with Catherine as well. He knew the situation was difficult, but when you love somebody (and clearly they both loved each other) you deal with the problems and get over them. Nick sighed and vowed that as soon as the night was over, assuming that he and Warrick made it out alive, that he was on a mission to get those two together. It was clear they were good for each other.........uh, especially if you left the whole vampire/slayer thing out of the mix.

"Fine. I'll text her." Nick finally said and hung the phone up.

_Cath. _

_Vamp ball tonight. _

_Tangiers. _

_Slayers planning to crash. _

_Whatever you do, don't be anywhere near. _

_There are more slayers than me and W....and they'll kill you._

_

* * *

_

Catherine heard her phone beep, but was in no mood to check any messages. She set it to silent and shoved it in her purse.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	17. The Party Begins

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

**

* * *

**

"Catherine?!" Sam yelled from the living area of the suite. "It's now been 20 minutes....."

Catherine laughed silently to herself. It was evident that being a father to a girl......er.......woman was a bit new to him. You cannot simply tell a woman she has fifteen minutes to get ready. It does not happen.

She was _almost _ready though as she applied the last of her lipgloss and surveyed herself one final time in the large, well-lit bathroom mirror.

_Thank goodness we can actually see ourselves in mirrors....._ She thought, irritated at herself for thinking about vampires in general as _we......._a collective group that she belonged to. She didn't like how she had changed. How she seemed to be changing even more.

"I need you Warrick..." She whispered outloud before she could analyze the thought and where it had come from. It was true, though. She did need him. Since she had been turned, the only time she felt even close to normal was when she had been with him.

Looking at him.

Those deep green eyes and the way they looked into her own.

The way they _used to look into her own._

She remembered the way things were now between them, brushed the thought aside and turned her attention back to the party and her appearance.

Catherine had never been what some would call vain, but she knew she looked good. She knew the way men looked at her.....somewhat decreasingly over the past few years, but, still, she was beautiful and always had been.

But the woman staring back from the mirror was........breathtaking and stunning. Catherine thought to herself that she hadn't looked that good in years. Actually, she had NEVER looked that good.

She had chosen a solid black dress. Spaghetti straps that plunged into a deep v at the neck and continued hugging her body all the way down to the floor. Her body seemed more toned than it had been, her....ahem....assets perkier than in years. She hadn't noticed anything had really changed in that sense until now, taking the time to really look at herself.

Her skin was flawless, her eyes falling somewhere between inhuman and human. They were blue right now, but not a blue that you saw on the street everyday. A deep blue that seemed to almost glow with.........what? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, nor did she have the time to try. She threw her lip gloss in her bag, straightened her dress, and slid her feet into her shoes. Flipping the light out and rounding the corner she found the word she'd been searching for moments before.

_Power._

* * *

Nick and Warrick were in Nick's car sitting in traffic on the strip. Like Catherine and Sam, they were running late. Unlike Catherine and Sam, they knew what the evening ahead of them contained. They were only two of at least twenty slayers planning on "crashing" the gala at the Tangiers. No one had tried in several years since a bunch of slayers got killed (and a few turned) the last time. Security was sure to be tight, but someone had apprehended updated blueprints of the casino, finding a route in that was unlikely to be covered by guards.

Warrick sighed heavily, for about the tenth time since Nick had picked him up.

"Nervous?" Nick asked his friend.

"What?" Warrick didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Nervous?" He asked again.

"Oh, no. You know...just another job." He said unconvincingly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Warrick. She's probably got her phone off because she's with Lindsey, or she got the message but isn't messaging us back because....well.....she was pretty pissed last time we saw her."

"I know." Warrick replied.

"Besides, even if she is there, and someone _does _try to stake her......."

Warrick winced in the seat beside Nick.

"You said she was maybe even stronger than you, so.....I don't foresee her going down very easily is all I'm sayin' man."

"You're right." Warrick mused.

"You're still worried aren't you?" Nick questioned.

"Yep."

"Why?"

Warrick sat in thought through several minutes of traffic. Nick pretty much thought he wasn't going to answer him and had about decided to change the topic of conversation when Warrick surprised him.

"Because I love her." He almost whispered.

"I knew it....I told you so......" Nick just beamed.

"Nick....just shut up and drive please."

* * *

Sam and Catherine rode the elevator in silence, getting off on the basement level. Catherine breathed in deeply before stepping out towards the entrance of the gala. A sign marked this as a private event, invitation only. Sam noticed her tensing and gently took her arm and put it in his.

He smiled at her, "You look beautiful, Mugs. Now just remember, if anyone gives you trouble, remind them who your father is."

_I most certainly will not._ Catherine thought. She was not a name-dropper and hated it when others were.

"I want to do a certain amount of introductions with you, then, we can go our separate ways and mingle for the evening. But don't think I forgot about what I told you earlier......."

"Lazarus?" Catherine asked.

"Is that his name? Well, every vampire who is worth his salt is here tonight. Don't spoil your appetite on the humans they brought in......we'll find him and......then.......you can drink all you want."

Catherine stood there in semi-shock. Was Sam serious? They were really going to find Lazarus and he wanted her to kill him? How was that ok?

"I thought it was a capital offense to..."

"It is." Sam said matter-of-factly. "But....no one is going to mess with _my daughter._" He said his eyes changing to an unearthly amber color.

Catherine smiled at Sam thankful for the familial moment they just shared. Even if it was under less than ideal circumstances, she couldn't deny how much she loved the attention he was giving her. She'd craved his attention for as long as she could remember and now, here he was......ready to do anything for her.

"Shall we?" She asked curling one side of her mouth up into a slight smile.

She put her arm back in Sam's and they walked into the gala.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


	18. Introductions

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

A/N: Also, I think I might issue a challenge......something about CSI and Heroes perhaps...?? Perhaps the CSI's AS heroes...?? Hmm....let me know if you're interested.....could be fun!!

**

* * *

**

Catherine and Sam sauntered inside where all eyes were immediately cast on them.

"What's everyone looking at?" Catherine asked, looking behind her.

Sam smiled.

"Mugs....I'm not sure how you haven't really figured this out already, but to these people......you're vampire royalty."

"Why?" Catherine said somewhat stunned. She was a lot of things, but 'royalty' wasn't exactly a word she'd ever put near her name.

"Besides the fact that you're my daughter? And that you're drop dead gorgeous? There were over five hundred invitations sent out to this gala-------and you're the only daywalker in the room. That alone makes you more than noteworthy........exceptional really."

"Sam....I'm really not the world's greatest vampire or anything.....I...." He stopped her before she could rid him of his unreasonable expectations.

"This is no time for modesty, Catherine. Our public awaits...." He said pulling her into the crowd and away from the little girl inside her who was afraid of disappointing her father.

* * *

The next 20 minutes or so were a swirl of meetings and introductions. She met most of Sam's "inner circle" as well as anyone else who was anybody special. They were just heading off to meet someone when she spotted Lazarus across the room, talking to a small group.

"Sam..." She whispered. Motioning her head in the direction of Lazarus.

"I see." He replied back, beginning to follow her to the other side of the room.

"Catherine?!" Lazarus exclaimed, shocked, when he saw her. "I...I didn't expect you here. You never came back, so...."

Catherine turned on her charm. "Oh, that's alright. I was the one off galavanting around Vegas, and I do hope....that there aren't any hard feelings about some of the things that I may have said or done?"

_Nice to see she's coming to her senses. _He thought

"Forgive and forget I always say." He said in a creepy tone.

"Anyway, I just wanted to introduce you to..." She stepped aside to let Sam step up.

"My Father."

"Sam Braun!"

Catherine and Lazarus had overlapped each other's words, so Lazarus felt he needed clarification.

"Excuse me? Did you say your father?" Lazarus' eyes flashed fearfully.

"She did indeed." Sam jumped in. "And can I just say that it's an honor to meet the man who saw such........... _potential_ in Catherine. Of course I wanted her to be a vampire, but as a father, I just couldn't do it." He put his hand on Lazarus' shoulder.

"So thank you. You've given me the opportunity to have a real relationship with her."

Catherine couldn't help but hope that Sam's last words were actually true.

* * *

Warrick, Nick and the rest of the slayers had parked a few blocks down the strip and were headed for the Tangiers.

Warrick kept pulling out his phone every few minutes to see if he'd gotten a message from her.

Of course, he hadn't.

* * *

"Well..." Sam said slowly, "I think I'll let you two alone while I go off and take care of some business.......always working when you own a casino." He winked at Catherine. "_Have fun_."

"Sure, sir....sure.." Lazarus said still flustered by Sam's presence. Clearly, it made his nervous

Only after Sam had walked away and was well out of sight did Lazarus speak up again. "So, your Sam Braun's daughter....how did I miss that? How could I have been that stupid......"

"Well....." Catherine began, "Not that many people in this city know......I didn't even know until a few years ago."

"Really?"

"Really. Now stop worrying about it. If he'd wanted to kill you for turning me, believe me, he'd have already had his henchmen, that I'm sure he has somewhere, taken care of you." Catherine smiled. But not for the reason Lazarus believed.

_I'm going to enjoy this._ She thought.

"Alright." He said the looked around the room. "Drinks?" He asked pointing to the open bar on the other side of the room.

"I'd love a drink. But you know what I'd really like?" She asked playfully.

"What?"

"To go back to my room for one..." She purred.

Lazarus played right into her hands.

* * *

Warrick checked his phone one final time before he and the group jumped below the streets to begin navigating the city's underground.

He shook his head and silently pleaded with her to not be there.

* * *

Catherine had successfully lured her prey back to her hotel room, but now had to continue the charade in order to wait for the perfect moment.

She pretended to drink while he kept knocking them back.

She turned on some music and asked him to dance........to which he responded nicely.

They danced for a couple of songs when he began to kiss her.

Although completely disgusted by him, she was astounded by her ability to push it back in order to do what she needed and wanted to do.

So, she kissed him back, slowly moving her lips to his cheek, his ear, and down to his neck. She lingered there for a while until she was positive he didn't suspect anything, and then--------in one fluid movement, she sank her fangs in and shoved him up against the wall instantaneously.

He tried to fight back, but was really no match for her. Besides, he was drunk and she'd already taken so much.

When she knew he was on the brink of life and death she stopped, lowering him to the floor, relishing how powerful it made her feel.

She walked over to the nightstand and ripped one of the legs off------a pretty good makeshift stake.

Sauntering back to him, she straddled his body and waited until he made eye contact with her.

"You......." he choked, "You can't........do this......you'll be killed for this........" He spat out hatefully.

"Oh, that's where your wrong Lazarus. No one is going to mess with me and you know it. I saw how scared _you _were of Sam......how scared you are now of me."

She raised up the stake and placed it over his chest.

"No....please...I.....I'll do anything..." He said pathetically.

"Can you give me my humanity back?"

"No...but...."

"I didn't think so." She growled and rammed the stake through his heart.

* * *

**A/N: PlEASE REVIEW!!!! I already know exactly what's coming next and have written part of it....but felt this was a good place to break...I know I'm ready for what's next though.....**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	19. AN: Challenge

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

Sorry but this isn't a new chapter. One will be up very very soon though.

* * *

Challenge: 

Must include all team members (but smiley faces from me if it centers around Catherine and/or Warrick) :)

Must involve the CSI's as superheroes/heroes. (I was watching 'Heroes' the other day and got the idea)! For those of you who don't watch the show, this does NOT have to be a crossover. Just the idea of them secretly being superheroes...mwahaha... OR villains??? Could be fun!

Any length.

Serious and angsty OR parody...both would be nice.

PLEASE participate!!! :)

Message me if you're interested.....


	20. The Crash

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

A/N: This is just shameless begging for you all to do my challenge idea... :) It's posted on the previous chapter and my profile page.

* * *

Catherine sat on the floor next to Lazarus' body for what felt like an eternity. Mostly she was trying to sort through her feelings. After a while, she quite abruptly realized that she had none. Oh, sure, she was _satisfied_. Satisfied both physically and mentally. But as to actual feelings over the matter? She could care less and was caring lesser every minute to even continue thinking about it.

Which left her thinking over what to do with the body? She couldn't just leave him there.......or could she? Either way, Sam had told her he would take care of it.....so......why not let him handle it then?

She pulled her phone out of the bag that she'd thrown on the bed, flipping it open to call Sam down at the party, but a message popped up on her screen.

_Nick? _She thought as she pushed the buttons so she could read it.

A split second later, she was out the door, running down the hall frantically hoping that Sam would pick up his phone.

* * *

Sam felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket, but paid it no mind.

When it vibrated a second and third time, however, he pulled it out.

_Catherine._

"Excuse me a moment, will you?" He told the group he was speaking to, as he headed for the hallway to take the call.

"Mugs? What's going on? Do you need someone to, um..clean up your room?" He chuckled.

"No...I mean YES. Listen, Sam. There are slayers planning to infiltrate the party. I don't know when and I'm not sure how, but they're going to try."

"Well, I'm not too worried about a few slayers busting up _my _party. And neither should you. Now....I'll notify security if it'll make you feel better, but..."

"Sam. You need to leave. I couldn't care less about all those vampires down there, but I do care about _you."_

"And I care about you, but _those vampires_ down there are your community, and if something happens to them, it affects you. So you damn well better start caring!" He raised his voice.

Catherine was in no mood.

"Sam. I'm not really sure how to put this...but I am NOT your typical vampire. I do NOT belong with those _people _at your party!"

"Well who do you belong with? And what the hell do you mean you're not typical? I presume you just ripped the throat out of the man who did this to you didn't you? That you've ripped the throats out of humans?" He began to walk towards the elevator hoping to meet her.

Catherine didn't know what to say. He was right, of course, and no matter how she could try to explain that they were "evil" and "guilty" it didn't change the fact that she had, indeed, done as he had said. She could still hear him breathing on the other line when the elevator door opened and he met her.

"Well?!"

"Yes! Yes I've done those things! But I haven't killed anyone innocent. I don't think I CAN kill anyone innocent! Ok?! I don't relish the thought of hunting down happy little families and killing them...........only murderers and perverts and other vampires!" She was yelling now.

"Well......I don't really know what to say about this. Maybe it's just a phase you're going through and you'll snap out of it."

"So I can do WHAT, Sam?! Kill those happy little families! I don't want to! I'm not going to! And if that's what it takes for you to be proud of me....then you can forget that every happening!"

The hallway grew silent aside from their heavy breathing. Sam finally speaking.

"Is that what this is about? You think I'm not proud of you? Catherine, I've always been proud of you and I always will be. I just want you to fit in with your new life. Make the best of it like we talked about earlier."

Catherine took a deep breath, "I don't think that can happen, Sam. As long as I'm a vampire, humans will be afraid of me and slayers will try to kill me. And as long as I'm a vampire....with a conscience......the rest of you won't accept me either."

Sam didn't really know what to say. She was pretty much right, and he knew it. A vampire.....with a conscience.....would be ostricized......_who's a daywalker_.........realization slowly came to Sam and he spoke.

"You're an avenger aren't you?" He gently prodded.

"I.....you know what one is?" She asked, confused.

"I knew one one time is all. Years ago....when I first came to Vegas. Obviously before I was a vampire. Mugs......he wasn't shunned from the community at all. They feared and respected him. Sure, he wasn't the first on everybody's dinner invitations, but I remember he played both tables. He ran with vampires sometimes......and he ran with a slayer sometimes. Funny.....but I think that they may have even had a relationship of sorts."

Catherine wasn't surprised. She knew that an avenger would only be created if the vampire was in love with a slayer.....but a relationship? They had one? She shoved the hope the was growing back down into her chest and allowed at least a bit of relief to surface as it seemed she at least wouldn't be burned at the stake by the vampire community for being what she was. Sam interrupted her thoughts as he gently embraced her in a hug. They stood there a moment.......as a father and daughter........before the unmistakable sound of attack rang out from the ballroom.

* * *

Warrick and Nick were flanking the back of the group as they bust through a few security guards at the back entrance. Warrick scanned the crowd as best he could and was relieved to find Catherine absent.

They ended up having more than they originally thought, but even 40 slayers against 500 vampires wasn't good. Two or three slayers had already been lost, but so far, way more vamps were going down.

He had lost sight of Nick about five minutes in and was slowly working his way across one side of the room. He had just staked two vamps at one time when he caught a glimpse of unmistakable strawberry blonde hair. She was running through the crowd behind someone. _Sam?_ Warrick thought but had to turn away to fend off three more attacks.

He knew he had to get to her. To keep anyone else from getting to her first. So as best he could, he changed direction of his attack path into the middle of the room.

* * *

Sam had immediately run into the ballroom after they heard the noise. Catherine ran in after him trying to get him to leave with her. Sam was stubborn, though, and she knew he wasn't just going to leave the Tangiers while it was ripped apart. So, she followed him with the intent to keep him safe. In order to do so, she had killed at least one slayer and injured another. Through all the fighting and confusion she was increasingly aware of a predatory and primal defensiveness within her. She couldn't believe the audacity of these......_slayers_ to try and kill all of them. Her next thirty minutes were spent back to back with Sam, fending off attacks and instigating some of their own. At some point, she didn't know when, most of the room had cleared out. There were now only about fifty vampires left battling almost as many slayers.

* * *

Warrick still hadn't made it over to Catherine, still had no idea where Nick was, but did know that they were close to winning at this point. With every stake he plunged into a chest, he made it a few feet closer to Catherine. Finally, he was within about five feet. She glanced up and saw him, her eyes burning with anger and aggression.

* * *

More and more vampires were being killed, but Sam refused to quit. Catherine couldn't just quit now either. She had just ducked a kick when she saw Warrick a few feet away. Would he try to kill her? Why didn't _**He**_ call and warn her?! Worry for his wellbeing, however, suddenly swelled within her and she didn't see the slayer behind her.

* * *

Warrick saw about five slayers encircle Sam and Catherine at the same time. Before he could open his mouth a stake was rammed into her back.

* * *

She honestly didn't know what hit her it came so fast. Her mind become a jumble of confused thoughts and images as she buckled under her knees and fell to the ground.

She heard Warrick----a slayer who l_et_ this happen.

She heard Sam----a _killer_ long before he was a vampire.

She thought of Lindsey----her beautiful daughter.......whom she desperately wanted to hold right now.

Her mind continued to tangle in on itself until it collapsed and she was left with only a few thoughts.

Who to trust.

Who she was.

And then, blackness.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! AND, go write a superhero/heroes story!!! :)**


	21. Of Course

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

A/N: This is just shameless begging for you all to do my challenge idea... :) It's posted on the previous chapter and my profile page.

* * *

"NO!!" Warrick, Sam and Nick all screamed about the same time.

The fighting in the immediate area froze as vampires and slayers alike stopped to see why a _slayer _would try to save a _vampire_.

Warrick ceased to care about himself and couldn't make it to her side fast enough. She was lying on her stomach, already unconscious.

"Hey man...what's the big idea....she's just another staked vamp....let's finish 'em off and go home." A slayer Warrick neither knew nor cared about said. But that prodded Warrick to think. He had to cover his butt here in order to save Catherine.

"No....I don't care about her. It's just that she and Big Sam here have quite a bit of information that I was hoping to get." He turned and faced the slayer he didn't know. "And it's hard to get my info with them _both dead_."

No one said anything.

"We'll all leave you in peace now." Warrick said to everyone who could hear him. "In exchange for Braun and his daughter." His eyes dared anyone to challenge him.

When no one did, he continued.

"Nick.....handcuff Braun here while I carry her outside." He forced a laugh. "We're gonna get some info tonight aren't we?" Some of the slayers laughed as they carefully watched their backs and exited. Warrick's parents had pretty much been the city's best slayers, so no one really ever questioned Warrick's tactics, and now was no different.

* * *

As soon as they were outside and the other slayers had dispersed, Warrick gently laid Catherine down and tried to get a handle on her bleeding. The novice slayer who staked her had missed her heart by a fraction of an inch, so she was still alive------but barely.

He turned to Sam. "Can you get a car around here now?"

"Why? Why should I help you? You're just going to kill us as soon as you get what you need." Sam said smugly.

Nick unhandcuffed Sam and handed him a cell.

"We're not going to hurt either of you, but Catherine's going to die if we don't get her some help."

Sam looked down at his only daughter. Whom he completely adored, even if she didn't know it. He dialed one of his bodyguards and arranged for a car to meet them immediately.

"Thank you." Warrick looked into Sam's eyes.

"You're welcome."

A long black limousine pulled up and the small group piled inside. Nick gave the driver Warrick's address and told him to drive as fast as he could.

Warrick held Catherine's head in his lap as he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. He pulled out his pocket knife and sliced himself just deep enough for it to bleed. He then held his arm up to her nose first and then her mouth, hoping she would respond.

She didn't.

"Open her mouth." Sam whispered.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Try opening her mouth and letting it drip in."

Warrick did as he suggested and soon Catherine responded-----weakly. He planned to let her take as much as he could before getting Nick to help out too, but she was unconscious again long before it came to that.

The three men sat in silence as Warrick softly stroked Catherine's hair, Sam noticing.

"You love her don't you?" He asked.

Warrick didn't know what to say. What he should say. If he answered yes, it was motive for Sam to kill him. If he answered no, it was motive for Sam to kill him.

"She loves you too you know." Sam said.

"How did you know?" Warrick asked.

"She's an avenger. She wouldn't be one if she weren't in love with a slayer. So, am I right in assuming that it's you?"

Warrick's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Of course it's me. Of course I love her. I've always loved her."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! AND, go write a superhero/heroes story!!! :)**


	22. What Are You Going To Do About It?

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Sam prodded.

"There's not much I can do about it....." Warrick shrugged his shoulders as he continued to cradle Catherine.

Sam just stared at Warrick and then down at Catherine, "What is _wrong _with you? The woman you love may be dying in your arms and you aren't sure what you're going to do about the fact that you love her?!"

Nick averted his eyes but whispered, "Amen..."

"I...."

"No. Don't give me that she's a vampire and you're a slayer shit. You need to stop riding the fence and be a man. When she wakes up, you either treat her like an enemy or you forget all about what you're "supposed to do" and _love her._"

Warrick didn't say anything, but sat in silence the rest of the way, thinking.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of Warrick's house, quickly getting out and carrying her inside to the bedroom.

"What can I do to help?" Sam asked.

"She's going to need far more blood than we can give her...." Warrick suggested.

"It's taken care of." Sam said and turned to go back to the car.

"Sam? One thing.......it has to be someone who deserves to die.......the farther from innocent the better." Warrick told him.

Sam nodded and left Warrick and Nick to attend to Catherine.

They peeled her bloody dress down and away from her back and laid her on her stomach.

"It's worse than I thought." Warrick admitted.

"It'll be ok, the bleeding's almost stopped." Nick replied.

The two slayers meticulously worked on her wound. Cleaning it, sterilizing it, stitching it closed and bandaging it. Only then did Nick step out of the room while Warrick removed her dress completely, carefully dressing her in a pair of his boxers, a sweatshirt, and thick socks. Her body started shaking from the cold and he picked her up and placed her under the covers.

Only then did he begin to cry.

How could he have been so stupid.....so prideful?

Why had it taken _Sam Braun_ and Catherine getting staked for him to make a decision regarding her?

He leaned down to her face and gently kissed her cheek.

If she woke up......no, _when _she woke up, things would be different.

* * *

Sam got back faster than Nick or Warrick would have thought. He came in accompanied by two bodyguards each dragging an unconscious man with them.

"I found two. We need to try and get her to take both. Is she awake?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet." Nick answered.

"Well, let's get these humans in the room with her and hope she responds. Maybe she just needs to be helped a little." Sam snapped his fingers and the bodyguards carried the two men into Warrick's bedroom.

Sam grabbed one of them by the neck and bit him just enough to cause him to bleed. He wiped at the blood with his fingers and held it to Catherine's nose. After a few moments, she sniffed, made a weak moaning noise and fluttered her eyes just a bit.

"I brought you something to eat, Mugs. Two somethings actually. Both murderers and thieves."

Her eyes fluttered a little more.

Sam held the man's neck up to Catherine's mouth and she slowly began to respond. After it was clear he was dead, she dropped her head back on the pillow and passed out again. All three men would have liked to see her completely awake, but knew that the blood she'd just taken would be enough for her body to heal itself.

"I need to get back to the Tangiers for some damage control." Sam said matter-of-factly. "I'm leaving this other one here for when she wakes up......and I'll be waiting for a phone call on how she's doing."

"Will do." Warrick answered, as he and Nick watched Sam and his bodyguards leave. They handcuffed the unconscious man and locked him in Warrick's spare bedroom.

"Nick, why don't you go on home and get some rest. I'll be fine." Warrick suggested.

"You sure Man?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah....go on."

Nick let himself out and Warrick quietly slipped into his bedroom.

He gently checked Catherine's wound and found that it was much better. He sighed a sigh of relief, slipped off his shoes, and climbed into bed with her, carefully snuggling as close as he could.

She was a perfect fit.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Sorry this is kind of short...but hopefully I'll be able to add on tomorrow. (I have the day off.....) **


	23. It's Not the Same Anymore

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

Catherine slowly became aware of a beating heart. She knew it wasn't hers but couldn't remember why. Carefully she began to search through her mind for the answer. It was difficult as she was in such a stupor....the perfect place between consciousness and unconsciousness.

She was only aware of more questions: where she was, why she felt as though she'd been drugged, why was she so hungry?

Then, like a two-ton piece of concrete falling onto her, she remembered.

_I'm a vampire, and I don't have a heartbeat anymore..._

_The ball._

_Then who's heart is it?_

As Catherine floated more towards being awake she realized she was lying on her side and felt as though she was being held down or held into place. Fear and survival overcame the remaining grogginess, snapping her awake and into action.

Seeing perfectly fine in the darkened room, she flipped over to face whatever, or whoever was holding her down. In a split second she was then on top of the man who's smell gave him away as a slayer, pinning him down with fangs barred, moving in for the kill.

Without a second glance, or even a first, she bit deep into the man's neck, thinking about nothing but survival and the taste of his blood. He began to viciously struggle and somehow managed to turn the tables on her.

* * *

"Catherine!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Catherine! What are you doing?!" He yelled again fighting to pin her down.

He didn't know what to do. Why was she attacking him? Didn't she know who he was? This wasn't the same vampire who'd stormed out on him a few days prior.....she had changed......she.....

That's when it hit him. She was the way she was because of her feelings for him. He'd all but completely shot her down the last time they'd been together, so that was it. She _needed _to be around him, she needed to be in a relationship with him to keep her from becoming one of the vampires he hunted.

What if it was too late? What if she was now just like the rest of them?

_Stop it, Warrick, just stop it....just......_

Taking the chance that his idea might backfire and she would have the chance to finish him off, he risked everything.

He firmly kept his grip on her shoulders, leaned in and kissed her.

She resisted, squirming beneath him, digging her fingernails into his arms, hoping to have another shot at his neck.

He continued, deepening the kiss as best one could with a woman who has fangs. She bit down hard on his tongue forcing him to let go of her.

"Catherine, I...I love you!" He said before she could attack him again. This took her by surprise and she froze, but still looked quite dangerous.

"I love you Cath....." He repeated and kissed her again.

* * *

She was dazed and reeling at what had just happened.

What she had just done.

She knew the slayer in front of her........._Warrick._

She had known who he was as soon as she saw his face.

So why had she been unable to stop herself from attacking him?

Furthermore, why had she enjoyed it immensely?

_Because I haven't been with you.....because I'm most myself when I'm with you......._ She thought.

She was teetering between finishing what she started and collapsing into tears when he repeated the words that stopped her stone cold in the first place.

"I love you Cath...." He had repeated and kissed her again.

She then responded with the latter, and began to cry.

* * *

**Wow! So fanfic has been psycho for like forever! REVIEW please......I know this was short.....but writer's block you understand...as well as another story to work on....**

**REVIEW!!! Any ideas as from here? I'm thinking I'm pretty close to the end...but still....ideas are welcome....I'm contemplating having Catherine end up working with Sam....but in a mostly non-shady way......hmmmm**


	24. On a Couple of Conditions

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

As sobs racked her body, Warrick gently embraced her, pulling her head to his chest and rocking her slowly.

"Shhh. It's ok." He whispered, thankful that she seemed to be back to normal. Well, her normal _vampire self_ at least.

She continued to cry and he could only guess that her tears were a culmination of the past days' events: being turned, the awkward revelation that she was in love with him, his rejection of her, Sam, almost being killed, and finally, the fact that she'd tried to kill _him_. As soon as he felt her calming a bit, he made a suggestion that he knew would help her.

"Cath...you're still hungry aren't you?" He nudged her.

She shook her head yes through her tears.

"Then I'll be right back." He let her body lie back down on the bed and left, returning momentarily dragging an unconscious and handcuffed man into the room with him. He hadn't so much as let go of him before Catherine had sat up, looked and made her way over. She began to make her move but stopped and looked away from Warrick.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Could......sniff......you......leave? I don't........sniff........really......." She barely got out.

Warrick had seen her kill that pornographer the first night, bite into more than one slayer and attempt to kill him, but he left her alone as she was clearly embarassed. A few minutes later, he sat on the couch having just made a phone call to Sam letting him know Catherine was awake, when his bedroom door opened.

* * *

Catherine opened the door feeling better than she had since........_before._

She couldn't even tell she'd been staked anymore, was full, and Warrick had said he loved her.

No sooner had this thought registered in her mind than doubts plagued her. What if he'd only said it to keep her from killing him? What if he'd only said it to save her, so to speak? Either way, she needed to know, so she made her way to the living room.

Walking slowly towards the couch where he sat, she hoped that he would make the first move, say something first to squealch the doubts rising in her chest. Although he didn't say anything, the way he was looking at her was enough.

He got up but stayed where he stood.

"Cath? Are you ok?" He gently asked.

"I...I think so....I...." She began to cry once more and he walked to her, took her hand and guided her to the couch where he held her tightly.

"Shh...it's ok." He whispered.

"No...I'm so......sorry!! I can't believe that I.....that I.........did that to you.....!" She whimpered.

"It's ok...you didn't mean to....you were just hungry...."

"NO! I did mean to.........and I liked it......and I'm sorry for that........" She continued to have to gasp for breath in between words.

Warrick wasn't really surprised by her confession. Especially after his realization earlier that it seemed she only stayed a "vengence" vampire as long as she was tied to a slayer----to him.

"Catherine, I admit I was shocked and taken aback when you....you know.....if I had of anticipated it I wouldn't have crawled into bed with you to hold you."

At this Catherine began to cry harder.

"No, it's ok. You couldn't help it. Catherine.......I'm pretty sure that since your being in love with me is the reason you are an avenger, then that whole...thing.....with us......is what will KEEP you one as well. We haven't been around each other for a few days and you thought I didn't love you and that I never would....so.....whether conscious or not, you began to pull away.......and the more you did so, the more you became like the rest of them."

"I'm sorry.......but.......you just made it so clear that you were a slayer and I was a vampire and that you would never, EVER be with me..." She said, eyes still wet.

"I know, and I meant it. But seeing you at the casino, killing slayers just to protect your father, and then.....that stake rammed into your back. Catherine....I....I thought I lost you."

"So, then you decided you loved me?"

"No. I've always loved you, even through all of this, I just refused to LET myself love you since I couldn't come to terms with the possibility of being in a relationship with a vampire. I still wasn't sure, though.....even after we carried you out of there. It was Sam, actually......who helped me make up my mind. He told me to stop sitting on the fence. That I only had two choices: to love you or to kill you. It was then that I knew. I knew I had to act on my feelings." He sighed and waited for a response.

Catherine was silent as she took in everything Warrick was saying to her. She had waited and hoped for this long before she'd become a vampire. But on the other hand, why did it take him so long to realize it? SHE didn't have a problem being in a relationship with a _slayer_, so as happy as she was to know he was ready to give things a go, now she was the one with reservations.

"But......_why _did it take you so long? I mean....you keep saying it's the whole 'we're on different sides' thing, but really we aren't all that different. In fact, I'd argue that we're more alike now than when I was human....so.....I really feel like I need an explanation." She finished surprising him a bit.

He had to think about that one before he answered, and now that she had pinned him into a corner, maybe it wasn't just the whole vampire/slayer thing....maybe......

"Whew....." He took a deep breath, "I think......that even though I was in love with you, I have always been so hesitant to get into relationships. Ever since I found out I was a slayer, there's been this....'secret' side to me that I couldn't share with anyone, so I just sort of.....closed myself off. I couldn't handle the thought of burdening you or anyone else with this whole other life I have to lead so I never let myself get close enough to anyone to have to....and then......then you were turned and there was all that business where even though I knew it was still you, I was....well......scared I guess of the unpredictability of being with a vampire......we don't really know much about avengers so there was still the unknown factor of you......"

"Doing what I did earlier?" She asked.

Warrick averted his eyes, "Yes......exactly.....but we know WHY you did that earlier now, so....I think we'll be ok........that is.......if you'll still have me?" He now reestablished eye contact.

"On a couple of conditions......" She began.

"Go on..." He said trying not to smile.

"Well, I really need you and Nick to help me not only smooth things over with Grissom, but get rid of evidence that links me to any of...the....uh....multiple murders I've committed in the past few days."

"We've already taken care of that....but from now on, it would probably be easier for everyone if you just cleaned as you went..." He said smiling. "ANything else?"

"Yes. If....if we're going to try this then I need to know that we will both commit to concentrating on our similarities....and NOT the fact that the rest of the world says we should kill each other. I need you to try and open up to me and let me in to that part of you you locked away for so long......I may not have had a lifetime of them, but I understand secrets Warrick."

He shook his head yes knowing how right she was.

She laughed a bit before continuing, "I also would like it if you let me......eat......in private."

"I already got that vibe from you..." He replied trying not to laugh at how 'Catherine' she was being. It was good to see her her old self.

"And lastly, I need to know that you're going to stand up for me. Don't think for one minute that I'm going to let you and Nick do all the "slaying" around here. I intend to help out when I can and I'm anticipating.....at the very least.....reservations from other slayers......about me helping.....and about us being together, so....I'm just saying........"

Unfortunately Catherine didn't get to finish her statement as Warrick had rudely interrupted her with a kiss.

She quickly forgave him and took it as a hearty "yes" to all her conditions.

* * *

**Review!!! I told SinGirl that I would get this up as she suggested I should...so...ta-da....!!!**

**REVIEW!!! I think we're nearing the end you guys.....sad.....sniff, sniff.......**


	25. SoI've Got Some Decisions

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"So what now?" Catherine asked Warrick.

"What do you mean?" He inquired playfully as he held her close on the couch.

"I mean.....with us, with my job.......my _Father."_ She looked into his eyes.

"Well, with US, let's just take it one day at a time.....although I think everything will work out just fine." He smiled and kissed her deeply, thankful her fangs were nowhere around this time. "As for your job as a CSI, I don't see why you can't still do it. I've been doing it for a while and none of you ever knew or even suspected I was a slayer."

"True..." She thought outloud, "And it would be a good way for me to kind of keep tabs on potential......meals." She said chuckling at how it sounded.

"No need to be embarassed Cath....I agree with you that it's a good idea. You do have to eat.....just like the rest of us." He said.

"I still need to think about it though....I"m not too sure I'm not....past that part of my life, you know? And I'd rather not have to explain why I'm not getting any older in ten years."

"Well, vamps have been getting around that stuff for hundreds of years, so.....we can make it work if you decide you want to.....but it's your decision...."

She sat there in his arms for a few seconds just thinking......and questioning.

"Warrick?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure.....you're ok.....with this." She said gesturing between the two of them.

"Of course! I thought you knew that already." He said surprised at where the question came from.

"I know! And I know you're ok NOW.....but......what makes you so sure that somewhere down the road you're not going to realize what a horrible idea it is to be with a vampire?"

"Because I've gotten over that.......and I know that THAT wasn't what was truly keeping me from you in the first place.....it was my fear and stubborness. I'm in love with you Catherine Willows...........fangs and all." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

She stifled a laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't possibly be in love with the "fangs and all" part!" She said grinning.

"Well, then, I think I have a confession to make." He said.

"Yes?"

"When I saw you at that ball....in that dress......taking out slayer after slayer.....fangs bared......I thought it might possibly be the sexiest I've ever seen you." He said shyly.

"Really?"

"Really. When you make a decision to love someone....you can't just forget about certain parts of them, you know? So....believe me when I say that vampire Catherine is very...very attractive.............as is Catherine my friend."

She began to respond but her cell phone went off. She stood up and flipped it open, seeing it was Sam.

"Sam? Yes....yes....I'm FINE! Yes he did bring in the other one.......mm hmmm........yes, thank you. Umm.......did he make a decision about me?" She stopped and eyed Warrick, remembering he'd told her it was Sam who helped him 'see the light.'

"Yes...he did. Of course I'm happy.......I know.......I KNOW, Sam.........I remember he's a slayer......mmm-hmmm..........ok, well, listen, Sam. About that proposition you gave me the other night? Yeah......that one........I've been thinking........."

* * *

**I know that was REALLY short....REVIEW!!! Let me know what you think should come next...I"m quite at a loss.....**


	26. Back to Work

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Warrick asked Catherine as she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sure." She replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "At least for now." She added laughing a bit.

They walked to his car, Warrick opening the door for her and heading to their destination.

Catherine sighed heavily causing Warrick to second guess her certainty.

"Your..."

"I'm sure! I'm just nervous is all......."

"You...? The great Catherine Willows is nervous? Since when have you been nervous around Grissom?"

"Since I suddenly disappeared without a word for over a week......." She replied.

"True.......but just stick to your semi-true story and you'll be fine. Besides...this is Grissom we're talking about. You're his right and left hands half the time....he CAN'T fire you."

* * *

"Why shouldn't I fire you?!" Grissom yelled angrier than Catherine had ever seen him.

"Because you need me." She replied trying to stay calm.

"But you disappeared for over a week with no explanation.....what makes you think I can just trust you again after that?" He shot back.

"Because it was a one-time thing and I was so upset about what was going on that I honestly forgot all about work." She said.

"And just what was that Catherine? Because the way I remember it is that YOU weren't answering your phone, you acted weird when I sent you out to process a scene at a 419 and the next thing I know Wendy is telling me that the only DNA on the vic's neck is YOUR DNA and then you just disappear!" He yelled elevating his voice even more.

Both Catherine and Grissom stood in silence each taking deep breaths and trying to figure out the next thing they should say.

"Grissom......I......I can't explain that. I would if I could, believe me......but.....I just can't. You are going to have to trust me."

"Catherine! I can maybe just maybe let the weird behavior and disappearance slide with a documented 'slap on the wrist' but your DNA linking you to a murder? What do you want me to do about that?"

"I....know how it looks and I know I'd demand an explanation too, but, Gil...I......I....."

"Catherine. I need the truth...........or I have no choice but to hand you over to PD for murder."

Catherine knew she couldn't go to jail. She couldn't survive in there......they'd force her out into the sun or put her in solitary confinement and she'd starve. She could take Lindsey and go, never looking back........but she didn't want to. Vegas was her home, the people at the lab part of her family, so she would tell him the truth. Or at least most of it. At least the rational sounding part.....if killing someone could indeed ever be called rational.

* * *

Warrick was pacing back and forth in the break room while Nick sat on the couch. They were pretty sure that Grissom wouldn't fire Catherine, but neither of them were positive. They had "taken care" of the DNA evidence linking her to the murders she'd commited and luckily, Grissom and the lab only knew about the one. Either way, without the evidence, there was nothing tying her to anything. There was still her "mysterious" disappearance to get past though. Fortunately, Warrick didn't have to wait long as he heard Catherine's tell-tale click click of her high heels coming down the hall.

"Well?" He asked slowly.

"Well....I"m suspended for a while without pay for a while and he's angrier than I've ever seen him, but I'm not fired."

"What did he say about the DNA Wendy confirmed as being yours?"

"He confronted me about it and so I told him the truth......partly. I just told him that I was walking when he came up to me and tried to rape me, which is the truth. I also told him that I blacked out and woke up in my car later with his blood on me....also the truth. What I fudged is that I had "no idea" what had happened to him and that he'd forced me to kiss him.........hence my saliva on his neck." She finished taking a deep breath.

"Wow...I'm impressed..." Nick said. "He still wanted to turn you in though didn't he?"

"Not turn me in....but investigate yes. He went to pull out the files on it.....and they weren't there. So then he called Wendy to get her records....and hers were mysteriously missing also." She eyed both men across from her. "I'm assuming that I have one or the both of you to thank for that??"

"Nick took care of it." Warrick admitted.

"The other night while Warrick was taking care of you at his place, I went ahead and took care of the evidence."

Catherine walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Nicky, I can't thank you enough..."

He pulled his neck and head away from her own and laughed, "Just don't bite me and we'll call it even......."

She laughed back, "You've got yourself a deal _slayer....._" She said and sat down on the couch.

"So how'd things go over with you saying that the reason you left was personal and you couldn't devulge anymore than that?" Warrick asked.

"Well....it pissed him off, but not much he could say really....I think he was more concerned about my involvement in a murder and then when the evidence was obviously gone, there's not much anyone can do or say about it...so......"

"So he let you off easy with a non-pay suspension....." Nick said.

"Right.....starting in two days. Apparently we're swamped tonight and it's all hands on deck."

* * *

A few hours later and Catherine sat with Brass in an interrogation room with a rape/murder suspect. Grissom had refused to let her out in the field due to her suspension and kept her at the lab and PD to help out as needed. They had been interviewing for a while and weren't getting anywhere when Grissom showed up to check in on things. He watched behind the glass as Brass's hard-hitting questions were seemingly going straight over the suspect's head. If he did answer anything it was to say he didn't do anything.

Grissom noticed Catherine was being awfully quiet, which was unusual for her in an interrogation. She had her head cocked to one side and was staring intently at the suspect, almost as if she was trying to read him and what was going on in that head of his.

"So let me get this straight..." Brass began again. "You never saw the girl before, even though we found your t-shirt in her apartment? What...? She just stole it from you one night because she was so lovesick over you? I think...that you were the one lovesick over her......and you couldn't have her.....because she was much too good for you....."

"Man....she was a WHORE! Men came and went out of that apartment but she never gave me as much as a second glance..!" The suspect yelled.

Catherine slammed her hands down on the table, stood up and leaned across. "That is enough!" She yelled. "Maybe you did use a condom and maybe we don't have enough evidence to link you to her rape and murder..." She lowered her voice to a whisper now and got closer to him, "But I know what you did to her without a doubt, so you better PRAY that we find evidence to put you away in prison for a very long time......." She then whispered even softer to where Grissom and Brass were unable to hear at all. "....because prison is the only place where you'll be safe from me..." She finished sending chills up the suspect's spine. Just as she pulled away from him and sat down, Grissom unmistakingly saw her eyes go from their normal blue to a weird, bright, almost glowing green. It was just for a second, and they were back to normal, but he knew he'd seen it.....especially when the suspect flinched at the same time.

"Alright...alright...I did it. I confess.........just.....please........just........get me away from her..." He cried pointing at Catherine who was still staring at him intently.

The guard handcuffed the suspect and led him out of the room past Grissom. "Man...I dont' know what kind of people you've got working here...but that lady is crazy weird man......she's not normal....her eyes.....did you see them? She said I better hope I ended up in prison because it was the only way I'd be safe from her...! Man.....freaky eyes...man..." He continued to ramble as the guard hauled him away, just shaking his head as if he was crazy.

He wasn't though and Grissom knew it.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	27. I Deserve the Truth

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"Catherine. I need to see you in my office.....now." Grissom ordered.

She shrugged her shoulders at Jim and followed Grissom down the hall.

"Gil, I thought we were done with our conversation and my reprimand from earlier." She said.

"Close the door."

"Ok..."

"And the blinds..." He continued.

Catherine sighed loudly showing her annoyance but did as he asked. Even though this was Gil, she was still suspended and couldn't afford to piss anyone off right now.

"Have a seat, Catherine." He said suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes and sat.

"I saw that." He said. "And that's what I need to talk to you about."

"Rolling my eyes?" She asked, confused.

"No.....but your eyes, yes."

Catherine's heart caught in her throat but quickly relaxed as she reminded herself there was no way that Gil Grissom could possibly know what she was.

"What about them?"

"Well, you know. It's funny. I was watching you and Jim with the suspect just now and after you whispered whatever it is you said to him...which I"d like to know that too, by the way, you leaned back....and your eyes......they weren't blue anymore."

Catherine tried to feign ignorance and laughed, "Well what were they exactly....bright orange?"

"No. More like the most inhuman green I've ever seen."

"Well that's just ridiculous Gil." She laughed and started to get up.

"Is it? Because you really freaked the suspect out. Not only did he confess suddenly, but he came out of there screaming about your eyes....did anyone see your eyes....he kept saying."

"Well, he's crazy. We all know that." She said, sitting back down.

"Am I crazy too, Catherine? Because there's something else that I didn't mention earlier. Something that I never had a chance to investigate fully and can't now that the evidence is missing."

"Grissom...I already told you why my saliva was on his neck...."

"Yes, you did. And I believe you even.......but.......can you explain to me why the saliva we found.....that was yours......wasn't completely.........human."

And for the first time since the two had known each other, Gil Grissom had silenced Catherine Willows.

* * *

"What?" She asked.

"I mean it's possible that the machine read it wrong....and I can allow for that.....but, Cath....we're scientists. You can't expect me to completely write off your eyes going all....green like that and your DNA on a murder vic, and said DNA being a little less than human. So if you've got an explanation, I'll believe you because I trust you.....but I am going to need one." He finally finished.

She sat there for what felt like forever staring at the fetal pig behind his desk. She'd always hated that thing. It had always disgusted her, but now, she finally pinpointed why she hated it so much. It was permanently on display. Always being watched, looked at. An abnormal specimen.

Now she was the one that was abnormal......and she'd come to terms with that.....so she thought. But here, with Grissom breathing down her neck, she felt increasingly awkward and ashamed of herself. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have a problem with telling him the truth, right? Unless of course, she herself HAD a problem with the truth. Oh sure, Nick and Warrick had finally accepted her, but they'd had a lifetime of experience with the supernatural. At least they knew vampires existed. Would Grissom even believe the truth?

He would...she knew that. They'd each been one of the others' best friends for a while now and if she told him something in seriousness, why would he doubt her?

But what of his reaction? Even if he did believe the truth, would he then think both of them to be crazy? Or worse, try to kill her.....not that he could, obviously, but still.....it would hurt her immensely.

"I'm waiting, Catherine."

"I...I don't....Gil..."

"You don't have an explanation or you don't want to tell me?"

"I..."

"Because as much as we've been through together and as much as you mean to me and to the lab, if you walk out of here now without at least attempting to explain things to me........then don't bother coming back." He said softly, the tension and confict obvious in his voice.

Catherine, always on the defensive, rose from her seat to leave. As much as the team and the lab meant to HER, she refused to be given an ultimatum.

Grissom, instantly regretting giving her one reached for her wrist in a gesture of.......something.......he didn't really know what. She stopped as his fingers made contact with her forearm. They were gentle, not angry.......and he didn't want her to leave.....he just wanted the truth.

"Cath.....forget me being your supervisor and forget my intellectual curiosity.....right now.....as your friend, I think I deserve the truth....whatever that may be.

"I don't think you want to know......I don't think you can know....."

"Let's just start with why your arm is so cold, and work our way back......" He smiled at her.

She took a deep breath, wished Warrick was by her side, and prayed to God that she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE....no reviews make it harder for me to update.....! :) Please....**


	28. Excuse Me?

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Grissom eyed her disbelievingly from his glasses.

She took another deep breath and repeated herself, "I'm a vampire."

"Yes, that's what I thought you said, but really, Catherine, it's time for the truth now."

"Gil!" She practically growled at him. "You asked me for the truth and this is it."

"But there's.."

"I'm perfectly aware that you think there's no such thing. _I_ thought there was no such thing until I became one!"

"So, that case you and Warrick were on....all those vampires....they were...?"

"Fakes and wanna-be's. None of them were actually the real deal."

"I....would you let me look at your DNA? Maybe run some tests just to be sure?" He asked perplexed.

"Just to be sure? I've killed people Gil. Bitten them, drank their blood and left them for dead. I'm sure."

"I know it's just so hard to believe."

"Trust me, I understand."

"But are you sure? I mean, it's possible you were suffering from some sort of hallucination during the times you thought you acted as a vampire."

Catherine rolled her eyes for a second time that evening, then closed them for a moment in order to focus. She then opened them and her mouth simultaneously in an effort to convince Grissom once and for all.

One up close and personal look at her eyes and fangs and he actually fell out of his chair, prompting quite the laugh from Catherine. She stood up and moved behind his desk to help him up but he refused to take her hand and pulled himself back into the chair.

"You really are..."

"The real deal. I told you it was the truth. Although I'm not sure why you're so surprised. YOU saw my eyes earlier, remember? That's WHY you called me in here in the first place."

"I know and I don't know what I thought your explanation would be....but somehow I wasn't expecting......._fangs._"

She laughed, "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting them myself."

Grissom suddenly shifted uncomfortably in his seat causing Catherine to react.

"What?"

He just sat there and shrugged.

"Oh....you want to know if I'm going to bite you....if I'm hungry or some such like that, right?"

Grissom shrugged a second time as if he didn't know.

"Well....first of all, I AM quite hungry right now, but secondly, I'm not your average vampire. I only kill 'bad guys." She said making little quotation marks with her fingers. "I'm just not excited about drinking the blood of an innocent. Lock me in a room with someone like that guy earlier, though...and....well, I can control myself...but I certainly don't want to."

"So what did you say to him exactly?"

"That he better hope he ends up in prison because otherwise....."

"Catherine, you can't just go after the guys who get off. How can you even be sure their guilty?"

"Because I am. I just get feelings when I'm around people....I know what they've done....and that guy was guilty to the core. And I CAN just go after those people, Grissom. I have to EAT or I'll die, just like you. I have a daughter in high school who's already lost one parent and I'm not about to have you get all preachy on me about something that is, quite frankly, none of your damn business!" She had begun to yell.

"It is my business when it involves my lab Catherine."

"Well you don't have to worry. It's not like I'm about to start killing on the clock or on the premises or anything like that!"

"How am I supposed to know. You are a vampire." He said calmly, only infuriating her more.

In a split second, faster than he could see, she was on the other side of his desk, her face in his ear. "And don't you forget it."

Then, as fast as she was there, she was back in her chair again.

"Now...I believe I'm suspended for two weeks, so I'll be leaving now if we're done here." She stood up. "I realize this is a lot to take in Gil and that, quite honestly, you may decide you'd rather not have a blood-sucking killer as part of your team anymore, but it's a call you're going to have to make nonetheless. If you'll have me then I'd like to stay, but if you're always going to be watching over your shoulder wondering when I might bite you or Sara or Greg or whoever, or eyeing me everytime we get a 419 that's a bleed-out, then you can find yourself another assistant supervisor." She said, turning and walking out the door.

Grissom just sat, stunned and still chilled from the coldness of her breath against his face.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! :)**


	29. Dinner Plans

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"What was that about?" Warrick probed as he caught up with Catherine in the hall.

"What do you think?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I think maybe about the same thing it was about earlier?" He said, really asking, not sure what she wanted him to say.

"I told him." She said as she had reached her locker to grab her purse and keys.

"You did what?!" Warrick almost yelled.

"I had to, I was with a suspect earlier and Grissom saw my eyes....well, you know.......and he confronted me about it."

"And?"

"And what? He didn't believe me and so I showed him......my, um, vampiric qualities, he fell out of his chair, and tried to go all ethically Grissom on me by telling me I couldn't just "kill people", so I walked out and told him to make a decision about whether he could trust me or not."

Warrick just stared at her.

"Well.....I think it sounds like he handled it rather well."

"Warrick! He tried to tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm a vampire for goodness sake, I HAVE to kill people." She said, lowering her voice and looking around thankful that no one had been within earshot.

"Well I know that and you know that.....but we've had some time to get ok with it......you yourself had quite the time coming to terms with killing." He reminded her and watched her shoulders drop a little in reprieve.

"Your right I guess, but I'm not working here if he is always eyeing me."

"I wouldn't expect you to, babe." He smiled.

Catherine felt her mood soften at Warrick's term of endearment. She leaned in and kissed him slowly until her stomach reminded her there were other matters at hand.

"Speaking of....killing.....I, um......I'm famished and I don't want to get crankier than I already am." She smiled again at him. "See you later?"

"After I get off shift?"

"Just call me....I'm meeting Sam for dinner but I should be home by the time you're all done here."

"Sounds good." He replied trying not to stare as she exited the room and strode down the hall. He sure was one lucky man.

* * *

Catherine walked into the Tangiers lobby and scanned the crowd for Sam. When she didn't see him, she headed towards the front desk but was stopped by a security guard.

"Your father is waiting for you in his office, Ms. Willows." He said apprehensively. There was something about the way he looked at her.......he was afraid......_of her_.

"Jimmy." She began seeing his name on his uniform. "You can relax. No one's going to get you fired or hurt you or anything like that." She heard him take a deep breath as he escorted her to the office.

"What?" She finally asked him.

"It's just.....the rumor is.....there are......people who say.....that you and your father....that...you....."

"That we what?" Catherine pryed, knowing very good and well what people probably said.

"It's ridiculous, actually, but they say....that you are both_.....vampires_." He whispered the last word.

Catherine laughed. "Jimmy, I know my father hasn't had a sterling reputation here in Vegas, but I work for the police department. I have a boyfriend. And furthermore, I just walked in out of the sun-shiny street out there. So, tell me, do I sound like the kind of woman who's a vampire?"

He finally laughed back as they reached Sam's office door. "No ma'am. I guess not."

"Have a good night Jimmy." She called after him as he turned to leave and she entered the office.

"Mugs! Good to see you OK." He got up and gave her a hug.

"It's good to BE ok." She said, hugging him back, then sitting down in an overstuffed chair oposite his desk.

"Sam....I just spoke with one of your security guards...and....people......I think people know about us." She said.

"Oh, it's just talk. I mean, a few people may think they know....but they mostly suspect. It's that I never go out in the sunlight, and the occasional rumored body to be found in one of the rooms. Believe me...people talked about me long before I became a vampire, and they're going to talk about you because your my daughter."

"True. I think I took care of his suspicions. I brought up the fact that I just walked in out of the sun."

Sam laughed. "I bet that shut him up. Too bad more of us can't use that as a cover."

"It would help things wouldn't it."

"Not to change the subject, but I'm assuming your hungry?" Sam asked.

"Very."

"Well, dear Catherine. In the suite you were in last time, which is permanently yours whenever you want it by the way, there sits a man who pulled a gun on one of my blackjack dealers last night and shot him."

"So the beginning of our working together starts?" Catherine smiled.

"Exactly. Since you don't feel you have the time to be my actual partner, I'm still more than happy that you'll be "taking care" of all my little problems. Whether they be trying to cheat me or kill me...."

"I'll take care of it.....and consequently never run out of meals."

* * *


	30. Maybe Everyone's Not Ok With Avengers

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

Sam waited for Catherine at the bar. He glanced at his watch and saw it had really only been about twenty minutes since she'd gone up to her "room." He couldn't help but smile. A little because he knew what she was doing, but mostly because they were finally developing a real relationship. Slowly, but he figured they had all the time in the world to work on things.

He had always been proud of her but never so much as now. Sure, he was a bloodthirsty unapologetic vampire, but there was something about Catherine's control, poise and sense of....justice, that warmed him to the core......if indeed a vampire's core _could _be warm. Sam knew he was going to enjoy having her around and was shocked but pleased that she'd accepted his offer to work with him---if only partly. He could tell she still wanted to work as a CSI, but really, he felt she was much too good for that. It was bad enough she was involved with a slayer, but did she have to work with _two_ and a whole host of humans? Humans she had no intention of harming. Surely it would only be a matter of time before she tired of running back and forth between crime-solving at the lab and killing off any problems he had (and he did have a lot....enough to ensure she stayed busy and full).

* * *

Grissom rubbed his temples and reached for his migraine medication. It'd been quite a while since he'd had one but he'd had quite a shock earlier. More than enough to set off his migraines. He popped two small pills into his mouth, swallowing them methodically without water. Then he closed his eyes hoping to lessen the effect of the light in his office on his head.

"Gris.." Warrick said, startling him.

Quickly opening his eyes, Grissom saw Warrick standing in the doorway with a file.

"Warrick, sorry, I was just closing my eyes for a minute. Whatcha got?" He said gesturing towards the folder.

"Oh, just some DNA results I just picked up from Greg. The guy PD picked up for the rape of that girl....he definitely did it."

"Just like Catherine said." Grissom almost whispered.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"Catherine said she was sure he was guilty......she was right." Grissom said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah....about Catherine. I know she's acting kind of strange, but I can tell she really still wants to be here, you know? So..I know it's not really my place, but.....please just......"

"Your right, it's not your place Warrick. If you only knew what was really going on with her.......you'd be seriously thinking over firing her too." Grissom said sternly.

Warrick leaned in. "I do know, Grissom. I know everything. Why you think she can't be part of the team anymore, why she knew that guy was guilty, even why your afraid of her even........"

"You know what......"

"I know what she is, yes."

"And you'd still let her stay here?"

"I trust her, Grissom, and I have a lot of experience with vampires. She's a good one. As much of an oxymoron as that may seem, it's true......she's a rarety, an anomoly among their kind."

"And you know so much about vampires because.....?"

"Well, I'm not one, that's for sure. I'll spare you the details for later, but basically....I kill them."

"You kill them?"

"Exactly. Nick and I both, actually."

Grissom felt his migraine worsen.

"And you know for sure that Catherine's....not.......one of the bad ones?"

"Catherine is the strongest, fastest, hungriest vamp I've ever crossed paths with.......but she only wants to kill people that deserve to die. When she gets near them, she knows what they've done......which is why she knew that guy was guilty......and it's like something goes off inside of her.....hunger I'm guessing, and she just knows she has to kill them. She CAN restrain herself, however, so it's not like we're going to have dead bodies showing up in the department halls or anything. But by no means should any of us be surprised if just about every guilty man who somehow slips through and ends up back on the streets.....ends up dead due to loss of blood before 24 hours is up."

Grissom put his head in his hands. The information overload was not good for his head.

"So what's this about you killing vampires?" Grissom asked.

Warrick smiled and told Grissom his story.

* * *

Another hour later and Sam finally saw Catherine headed towards him at the bar. Dressed in black slacks, heels, a green camisole and black jacket, she looked very professional and quite stunning. Every hair was in place, not a wrinkle in sight and flawless makeup, the only thing that didn't fit the picture was the scowl across her face. Even so, no one would ever know she'd just been responsible for someone's death.

"Sorry I'm late Sam." She said, taking a seat.

"No worries, Mugs....but....what took so long? Did he put up a fight? Was his blood not up to your standards?" Sam inquired.

She briefly smiled. "No, I've yet to meet anyone to put up much of a fight against me....and he tasted......well, you can imagine." She was now grinning.

"Well, then what's the problem?"

"It's just Lindsey. She's been with Mom since....since I was turned. I don't trust myself around her and she'd furious with me becaues I basically just left her for a week. I just got off the phone with her."

"I see......well, go see her. Take her home. Surely you aren't afraid you'll hurt her. Even purely evil vamps don't hurt their families."

"No, I'm not afraid I'll hurt her.....I just.......I'm not ready for......what if she figures out what happened?"

"Well, then she figures it out. She's a big girl, she can deal with it. Besides, Catherine, you're going to have to tell her at some point. Unless you want to wait until you and she appear to be the same age."

Catherine was silent. A single tear began to slide down her cheek.

"You hadn't thought about her growing older and dying while you stay the same had you?" Sam gently asked.

"No."

Sam slowly put his hand over hers and squeezed. "She doesn't have to die, Mugs......let her age for a while.....25, 35 even....and..."

"I can't believe your implying that I should just turn my daughter like that! I could never curse her to become a cold-hearted monster just so I dont' have to watch her die!" She started to get up, but Sam took her arm and sat her back down.

"Do you think your a monster?" He asked.

"Yes.......maybe........sometimes?" She clearly didn't know how she felt about it.

"Well, most vampires are....even me, perhaps.....but you are most definitely not a monster. You're cleaning up this town, Mugs.....one meal at a time. How is that a bad thing? You're doing more for the city than you could have possibly done as a human.......so in my book.....that makes you the opposite of a monster.......it makes you a hero."

"I'm not so sure about the hero part." She replied.

"Fair enough......but no monsters either?"

"Alright...I'm not a monster....I guess..." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry I suggested that about Lindsey....I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Sam."

"And I know you don't want to talk about it so I'll drop it, but if you WERE to ever turn Lindsey......"

"I would never...."

"Please let me finish........if you WERE to turn her.........she wouldn't be a monster. She'd become an avenger like you."

"How......?"

"Vampire have DNA too you know. And when we turn someone into one of us, when we bite them and then have them drink our blood in return, our vampire DNA gets passed on to them during the transformation."

"Like dominant and recessive traits?" Catherine asked.

"Exactly. I can sense other vampires because my maker could sense other vampires, some pass on telekineses or incredible strength or foresight. You being an avenger was a special circumstance, but it's imprinted on your DNA nonetheless.....so....you've got one hell of a dominant trait there Mugs."

"Hmmm..." Was all she said, clearly finished with the conversation, not wanting it to return to the subject of Lindsey becoming a vampire.

* * *

The following night, Catherine had taken Lindsey to a movie and patched things up. She did not, however, feel it was the right time to tell her about the whole vampire thing, but knew at some point they would discuss it.

After taking her home and waiting for her to fall asleep, Catherine headed to her father's casino, where she would be spending extra amounts of time since she was currenly suspended.

She gave the valet her keys, headed to Sam's office, knocked and got no reply, so she opened up the door. He wasn't there, but had left her a note on his desk. Reading it, a smile crossed her lips as she saw that he'd left her two men in her suite. It was a good thing she was hungry.

* * *

Grissom and Warrick were headed to a 419 on the opposite side of town. Grissom was glad Warrick had offered to drive as his mind was replying a series of emails he'd been receiving since early that morning.

It was always from the same sender, and it always said the same thing:

_Grissom,_

_We know your assistant supervisor is like us....and also, NOT like us._

_Be careful or your lab may find itself in the middle of something it doesn't want to be in._

_Hope that we find her before we have to lure her in...._

_A Vampire_

And that was it. At first he'd thought it a prank, but the more he thought about it......it couldn't be. How could someone know about Catherine unless they were involved in that world somehow? And furthermore, why didn't they just email Catherine that stupid message? Weren't they just warning him? Didn't they know he'd tell her someone was after her? After receiving the third and final email about thirty minutes earlier, he'd forwarded it to her and also left a message. He wasn't surprised she didn't answer, she'd left pretty angry the other night. He needed to tell Warrick....especially since he was a slayer.

He started to relay the story when they arrived at the scene. Instantly, they both knew something was wrong. There were no police officers, but their cars were there, lights still on.

As soon as they stepped out, they found out why they hadn't seen the officers.

* * *

Catherine was in the middle of her "dinner" when she heard her phone go off again. Earlier, it'd been Grissom and she really hadn't felt like taking the call. She ignored it and continued about her business. Whoever it was was persistant, though, and by the time she'd finished, she'd gotten five more calls.

Standing up, she walked over to the bed to grab her phone and flip it open. It had been Warrick everytime. She played the message.

_"Catherine. Something's going down across the city. Griss and I went out on a 419 and when we got here, all the officers were dead....vampires, Cath. I called Nick and he's on his way, but we need your help too. I couldn't reach any other slayers and I can sense at least twenty vamps still in the area. That's too many for just me and Nick...I've never seen such a blatant attack on law enforcement before, it's like they're trying to provoke something......please hurry......I..."_

There was a click.

The phone line had gone dead.

* * *

**Cue dramatic music.....and REVIEW!!!!! :)**


	31. All I Need You To Say

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

Catherine's mind was spinning a mile a minute. Her eyes flashed a deep, angry green as she quickly wiped the remaining blood off her mouth, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She didn't want to think about why Warrick hadn't finished the message. No matter what, she was ready to kill those responsible. Maybe she was _supposed_ to hold certain loyalties to her own kind, but she didn't really feel much going on in that department. She wouldn't seek vampires out to kill, but if one hurt her or someone she loved, now _that_ was a different story.

* * *

Warrick had gotten disconnected before Catherine could figure out where he was, so she'd called the lab to find out where they'd gone. Greg had promptly let her know that Warrick and Grissom had headed out to a multiple 419 just south of the city, and it took her only minutes to get there.

Cautiously parking several blocks away, she stealthily made her way towards the flashing lights of patrol cars. Whatever had happened had happened fast enough that no one had gotten a call in for help-----except for Warrick. As she got closer, she could see several bodies lying on the pavement, some the original vicitms, the rest the officers who responded to the scene first. They were all bled out.....with the blood missing and puncture marks on their necks. Thankfully she didn't see Warrick or Grissom lying among them and took a moment to reassess the situation.

The vampires responsible were still in the vicinity---she could definitely feel them and what they had done permeating the air around the scene. Her first priority, however, was finding Warrick and Grissom. She began searching around the patrol cars, hoping one of them had possibly crawled inside. She checked the first one, the second one, the third one....no luck. Just when she was about to look in the fourth one, she heard a soft moan of a familiar voice.

"Catherine?" He croaked from somewhere in the fourth car. She spun around to look in the front and backseat but saw nothing. She knew she'd heard him though and the only other place was....

She reached inside the driver's side to pop the trunk. Walking around to the back of the car, she lifted and saw Warrick, tied up and bleeding, but alive.

"Warrick! I'm so glad you're alright!" She said as loud as she thought was wise, quickly untying him, while trying to maintain her composure at the smell of all his blood.

"I'm ok......they beat me up pretty badly and threw me in there......I don't know what they did with Grissom and Nick." He said softly.

Catherine pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it out to Warrick, "Here's my cell...see if you can find any slayers...if not....call Sam and tell him I need his help....I'm going to find them."

"I'm fine...I"ll come with you...." He protested.

"Warrick...you need stitches....your no good wounded and no offense, but your blood is a major distraction for me right now....stay here in case Nick makes it back or anyone shows up to help...you can tell them where I went."

He sighed and took the phone she was holding out to him and took her arm with his free hand, pulling her closer.

"Catherine.....they're after _you_. Grissom has been getting messages from some vamp about how they know your not like them and they don't like it.......I know nothing I can say will keep you from going after them, but I need you to know that this was most likely a setup to lure you in.......I"m only sorry I didn't realize it sooner." He said and kissed her before she had a chance to respond.

"I'll be careful....." She replied.

"You better be....." He smiled as she took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Catherine had no idea where they'd taken Grissom, but she decided her best bet was to follow her instincts to where the vampires had headed. Going down a side street, she quickly lost sight of Warrick but plowed on as she had picked up on a feeling she couldn't explain----instinct maybe, but different from when she knew someone was evil. Grissom was close and she knew it. She slowed down to try and fully concentrate on finding him as opposed to going after the vampires. After a few seconds, she continued down the street and turned down an alleyway where she was pretty sure he would be. In the darkened alley, she could see Grissom lying on the ground, not moving, with a vampire at his neck.

She sprung forward pulling the vamp off of Grissom before he could respond and knocking them both to the ground. Catherine quickly gained the upper hand and killed the vampire who'd attacked Grissom in mere seconds. Although forceful, he'd been no match for her strength and speed.

With that taken care of, she turned her attention back to Grissom, afraid of what she would find. As she inched closer, she picked up his heartbeat and quickly knelt beside him, pressing her hand to his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

"Grissom......." She said.

"Grissom..! I need you to open your eyes and look at me!" She shouted again. "Stay awake, help is on the way." She said before realizing that, no, help was _not_ on the way. She was the only one with him in a deserted area and Warrick had her cell phone. He'd already lost too much blood and was still bleeding from his neck wounds. Catherine began to panic, she couldn't let him die....not like this...not because someone had a vendetta against _her_.

"Grissom. I need you to listen to me, ok? Your dying......very quickly.....and I need to know something ok?" She said forcefully.

He grunted back at her and she took that as his answer he was listening.

"Do you want to live?"

No response.

"Grissom! I can save you, but I need your permission.......do you want to live?!" She yelled into his face, praying he would answer her.

He grunted again, but she couldn't make it out.

"Grissom, I need an answer!"

Grunting again, he slowly opened his mouth and mouthed ever so slightly, "Yes."

That was all she needed.

* * *

**REVIEW please.... :)**


	32. Who Did This?

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. Whoa..what's this...a quick update?! :)

* * *

Warrick had still not been able to get anyone else on the phone after multiple attempts. Apparently everyone was just as busy as he had been that night. Frustrated, he finally resigned to calling Brass to come get him so he could go to the hospital and get badly needed stitches in his head where he'd been thrown up against a wall.

He didn't want to leave Catherine out there, still looking for Grissom. And Nick...he was out there too, but as fast as Warrick was bleeding, it wouldn't be long before he passed out. Cath had been right, he was no use to anyone right now, which frustrated him to no end.

He sighed and leaned up against the bumper of the car he'd been locked in and waited for Brass to show up. Suddenly he heard movement a few hundred feet away. Ducking behind the car, he peered around to see what or who it was. At first all he could make out were legs, but as the man got closer he could definitely tell.

"Nick! Over here, man." Warrick yelled.

"Dude your alright! I was worried when I saw how many you were taking on there, but I kinda had my own battle to fight....sorry I couldn't help out."

"It's ok......so what happened?" Warrick asked impatiently.

"Well, I took off after three or four of them. Tracked them down and staked them.....but not before I heard them say that one of them had 'gotten' the gray-haired man that was with us." He said sadly. "That's where I've been this whole time....looking for Grissom.....but nothing."

The two men stood in silence for a few moments before Nick cleared his throat.

"Your hurt pretty bad it looks like...but I'm gonna go back and look some more. I just can't stand the thought of him being out there.......alone." He finished looking down so Warrick couldn't see the pain in his eyes. If anyone knew what it was like to be alone in a situation like that.......it was Nick.

Warrick put his hand on Nick's shoulder and squeezed. "Good luck Man......and Catherine's out there looking for him too, so maybe between the both of you...."

"We'll find him."

* * *

Catherine was shaking she was so nervous. She didn't really know what she was doing-----at all in fact. She had no recollection of her own turning, so all she had to go on was what Sam had mentioned the other night. Something about being bitten and then drinking the vampire's blood in return.

Well, Grissom had already _been_ bitten, but did _she_ need to bite him also since he was going to be drinking _her_ blood?

_Just do it, Catherine! There's no time to question yourself..... _She silently scolded herself to proceed before it was too late to do anything.

Having always been a 'better safe than sorry' kind of person, she decided to go full out.

"Sorry, Gil." She whispered in his ear as she turned his head to the unwounded side of his neck. She took a deep breath, knowing it would be difficult to stop once she started, and bit deeply and drank.

Grissom jerked from the pain, snapping her back to something other than the taste of his blood. She had to stop, he was almost dead.......she could hear his heart slowing. With every ounce of self-control she had, she pulled herself away just in time.

She then bit as hard as she could into her own wrist, wincing at how much it hurt. Holding his head down with her left-hand, she pushed her bleeding wrist into his mouth.

"Come on......" She said to him when he didn't respond. "Damn it, Gil.....don't do this to me!" She yelled in frustration. Another second or two passed and then she felt him move ever so slightly. His throat was moving and her wrist began to throb as he drank more. Not knowing how much he needed, she let him go as long as she could, only pulling away when she felt she would lose consciousness. She almost couldn't pull away as weak as she'd become and as strong as he was grabbing onto her. It took all her strength to jerk away from him and that final effort caused her head to spin and blackness to engulf her.

However much time had passed she didn't know when she came to. Sitting up for a second to catch her breath and steady her dizzy head, she turned back towards him only to see him completely unconscious.

Inching back closer to him, she felt for a pulse. Nothing but coldness. Listening for any sign of a hearbeat, her ears were met with silence.

She leaned back and sat on her feet, angry with herself for messing it up. How could she have even considered trying to turn him? And what kind of question was, "Do you want to live?" Of course he would say yes.....that wasn't permission to try and turn him into a vampire! Although none of it mattered now.......he was dead and.....

He grunted. Catherine looked up to see him move just a little. Not much, but it meant he was alive and.......a vampire?

"Grissom? Are you ok?" She asked as she laid his head in her lap.

"Catherine? What happened? I remember being attacked by vampires and then.....nothing." He said barely audible with his eyes still closed.

"You don't remember anything next?" She asked.

"I'm not sure.....maybe......I remember you showing up.......and then me being really vocariously........_hungry._"

"Well, I did show up and offed that vampire who attacked you."

Grissom still lay quite still, "Thanks Cath. I owe you one........and an apology for treating you so harshly."

Catherine was glad he was apologizing but was pretty sure it was a bit premature as he had yet to find out just exactly how she had saved him.

"Gil, there's something I need to tell you.........you were in pretty bad shape by the time I pulled that vamp off of you......losing blood fast and......"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Grissom suddenly grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Catherine.......what.......I feel so weird........." He struggled to get out turning to look at her, his pupils diltated and the iris the same unearthly amber color Sam's were. He tried to stand to his feet, clutching his stomach all the while.

At that exact moment, Nick passed by the opening of the alleyway where they were and saw them out of the corner of his eye.

"Grissom? Catherine? Are you guys ok?" He shouted as he ran towards them.

"Nicky, stay back ok?!" Catherine firmly yelled in return.

"Why?" He asked, puzzled but slowing to a walk.

Grissom struggled against the pain in his stomach as he became aware of a loud beating....kind of like a drum.....or a hearbeat. He looked in Nick's direction and instantly felt......panic and aggression all rolled up into one on top of everything else he was feeling. He turned back to Catherine who was approaching him cautiously.

"Catherine......"

"Shhh......Gil, it's ok." She said trying to reason with him. She knew all too well how hungry he was and how much aggression he was feeling towards Nick at the moment. She had felt the same, but kept in under control since she had never been that hungry around a slayer.......other than Warrick. This could be a volatile situation and she knew it. She continued to approach him slowly, ready to grab him if need be.

Grissom saw the way she was looking at him, her eyes flashing green, and he knew.

"Catherine! Who did this to me!" He yelled, looking as if he would lunge for her or Nick at the drop of a hat.

She made the quick decision to subdue him, grabbing him and pinning him to the ground. It was difficult and she almost couldn't do it, especially with her recent blood loss. He was the first person she'd come up against since becoming a vampire who was as strong as she was.....well, _almost._ She finally held him steady and he calmed down just a little.

"Grissom....calm down....I need you to be still...!"

"WHO did this to me! I'm going to KILL them!" He growled, surprised by his own voice and anger.

She didn't answer.

"Catherine. What did you mean when you said you 'Needed to tell me something?' He said, glaring at her, causing her to look away.

Taking a deep breath, she let it all out, "You were DYING, Gil! I didn't have my cell phone and there was NO way an ambulance could get to you in time to keep you from bleeding out! What was I supposed to do? I asked you if you wanted to live and you said yes!"

"Well of course I said yes! It's not like you asked me if it was ok if you turned me into a killer like you! Warrick said you were better than the rest of them, but apparently not!" He yelled, causing her to loosen her grip on him and sit back, tears appearing on her cheeks.

"How am I supposed to deal with this?! I'd have been better off dead! You may be able to flit through life holding on to some sense of humanity or whatever it was that Warrick was saying is different about you.....but what about me? I don't WANT to be a bloodsucking monster!"

"Right.....you'll just leave that to me?" Catherine said through gritted teeth.

"I guess so!" He yelled back.

Nick....having heard enough to know what was going on, had had it. He came closer anyway, determined to end the fight in front of him. The closer he got, the more he had to push down his instinct to kill them as he so often did when he was around Catherine. It had gotten easier, so it wasn't too bad at the moment.

As Grissom saw Nick getting closer, he was overcome with hunger and it scared him. As angry as he was at Catherine, he turned to her anyway.

"Catherine. I.....I'm afraid I'm going to hurt Nick." He said through tight lips.

"It's ok, you won't hurt him." She said, standing and holding him back just in case she was wrong.

No one had to act in the end though, as Grissom doubled over to the ground in a final wave of pain and passed out.

As he hit the ground he was vaguely aware of Catherine and Nick's voices amidst the painful hunger.

* * *

**REVIEW please.... :) Lots of drama going on right now.....so what will happen next, eh? Will Grissom forgive Catherine? Will he have any control like she does? What do YOU think should happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	33. What To Do

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

Warrick had just finished getting stitched up and was signing the remaining hospital forms when his phone rang. He quickly signed, put the pen down, took his copy of the form, and headed outside to take the call.

It was Nick.

Warrick's heart skipped a beat. He almost didn't want to answer it, afraid that NIck would tell him they had found Grissom........and that it'd been too late. He couldn't prolong the inevitable however, so he hit the answer button.

"Nick? What's going on?" He asked slowly, pulse racing.

"Warrick, I found Grissom. Catherine and I are bringing him to your place."

Bringing him back to your place. That had to mean he was alive, right?

Warrick cleared his throat, "Ahem....and he's....?"

"Just meet us asap, we need you." Nick said matter-of-factly and hung up the other end.

Warrick was already in his car by the time the very brief conversation had ended and he still didn't really have an answer to whether or not Grissom was alive. Surely he was if they were taking him to Warrick's house, but, then again........Warrick punched the gas to make it through a red light, speeding away from the hospital and hopefully, towards his answer.

* * *

"Catherine, you need to calm down." Nick rolled his eyes at her as the two of them carried Grissom's unconscious frame through the darkened streets to her car. He was annoyed at her beyond belief. Grissom was the one who'd just found out he was a vampire and it was Catherine who was freaking out. When he'd made the decision to approach them, finally, he didn't know who had been spazing more.......Grissom or Catherine. Something wasn't right about the way she was acting, but Nick couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sure he could understand her being upset that those vampires had turned him, even pissed that she was the one they'd been after.....but nervous? Jumpy? And it'd only gotten worse when Nick had called Warrick.

"I need to calm down? I think it was me who advised you not to come any closer, in case Grissom here decided he felt like having you for dinner! It was stupid of you to come over there when it was obvious he'd just been turned. Even I know that a newly turned vampire is especially dangerous!" She yelled, almost dropping her end of Grissom.

"Of course I know that Catherine. That's why I decided to help you out.......because you're my friend......and my best friend's girlfriend to boot. I know how independent you are and that you're more than capable of handling most situations, but I saw how Grissom looked and I just thought maybe you could use a hand. I've been a slayer all my life you know......I can deal with a vampire........even without someone's help." He said, glaring at her.

She didn't answer back and in a few minutes they were at her car. Opening up the back door, they slowly placed Grissom inside, shutting the door and climbing into the front seats, Catherine in the driver's side.

"Let's just hope he stays unconscious until we can get him to Warrick's." Nick said, hoping they could have a civil conversation.

"We should be fine. I think I was out of it for at least seven or eight hours before I woke up again in my bed." She said, her voice shaking as she did so.

"I'm sorry Catherine." He said.

She sniffed. "Sorry for what?"

"That this whole thing happened to you......that your life....." He didn't finish.

"I'm fine with it now..........mostly. I mean.....it finally prompted Warrick to make a move......and I can help you guys out when you need it......and I am slowly getting rid of some of the city's.....nastier inhabitants."

Nick smiled. "True...."

Her smile faded as he said it though. "The constant killing, the constant struggle between me and you guys...even if it is on a gutteral level.....we still have to push down our instincts around each other don't we? IF Warrick and I even were to......make a commitment.....I'm afraid he'd be ostracized for promising better or worse to a _vampire_..........not to mention the fact that everyone I love.....including my daughter and Warrick.....will grow old and die......."

Nick didn't know what to say about that. She was on the verge of crying as they were stopped at a red light, about fifteen more minutes from their destination, when Nick remembered about Grissom in the backseat. He smiled, knowing exaclty what she needed.

"Well.....at least you'll have Grissom." He said, chuckling, hoping she'd laugh as well.

She did, if only briefly. "Good Lord! Don't remind me...."

The two were silent after her comment for the remainder of the drive, their minds drifting back to what Catherine had said earlier, but mostly, about dealing with Grissom.

* * *

Nick and Catherine arrived with Grissom before Warrick made it so they went ahead and carried him inside, Catherine using the spare key she had. Taking him into the guest bedroom where Catherine had recovered from being staked just a few days ago, they layed him on the bed. Nick left, coming back a few minutes later with some sheets that he'd ripped up.

"Help me tie him down." He said, handing Catherine some of the strips.

She worked on securing his arms while Nick took care of his legs. They had just finished tying their respective bindings when they heard Warrick pull into the garage.

"Catherine? Nick? What happened?" He said still in the entryway, quickly going through the house towards the flipped on lights.

"We're in here!" Nick yelled back, wondering why Catherine hadn't been the first one to speak. He looked over at her to see her staring at the floor. There was a feeling there, but Nick couldn't quite place it. Maybe fear? No, that wasn't it.....she looked......ashamed? Maybe because she hadn't been able to save Grissom or because she was blaming herself?

"Are you guys ok?!" Warrick rushed into the room, stake in hand, looking around frantically.

"Yeah, we're fine.........but I guess it depends on what you mean by that." Catherine said somewhat sarcastically.

"You don't have a vampire problem then? I mean, one didn't follow you here.....?" He asked, still looking behind himself as if someone were going to surprise him.

"Unless you count Catherine driving here as a vampire following us here, then, no.....we don't." Nick answered, to which Catherine responded with a roll of her eyes.

"But I'm sensing _vampires_. Plural....as in more than just Catherine." He looked from Nick to Catherine for an answer but both of them averted their eyes.

Warrick waited for them to say something and when they didn't he just knew. He looked back at Grissom, unconscious, and noticed that he had been bound to the bed.

Catherine sighed, "Warrick......the only vampires you're sensing are me......" She looked up at him and then down to the bed, "....and Grissom....."

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Warrick yelled.

"Catherine and I found him and he'd been turned." Nick said, surprising Catherine. Somehow she thought he knew that she'd been the one to turn Grissom, but apparently he didn't.

For a split second, she considered going with that story. _She_ still didn't remember what had happened during her first waking as a vampire, so maybe Grissom would wake up in a few hours with no memory either. If so....she could just.....well, she could just not mention the fact that it was _her_.......couldn't she?

* * *

**REVIEW! Please....I only got two last time.. :(**


	34. A Hole In Her Story

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"What do you mean you found him and he'd been turned?" Warrick asked loudly, obviously upset.

"I mean....that after I left you, I searched for around twenty minutes before I sensed where I should go next. I came up on an alley....and there was Grissom on the ground, grabbing his stomach, Catherine sitting beside him, trying to calm him down." Nick answered.

Warrick looked to Catherine for any additional information.

"By the time I found him, there was a vampire at his throat. I quickly stepped in, pulled him off Grissom and killed him, but it was too late." She paused, not knowing how much she should give away. "He'd........" She looked over at him lying there on the bed and then back up at Warrick, "He'd already been bitten."

Warrick sighed loudly and began to pace. "First Catherine....and now Grissom......and we've been powerless to stop either one of them from being turned! What now....is everyone I care about going to end up a...a......blood-sucking monster!" He yelled. Catherine and Nick both snapped their heads up at the last thing he said, Catherine rising to her feet, her eyes flashing.

Warrick noticed and instantly realized what he'd said. "Cath....I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm just upset......I..."

"Didn't you though? Mean it?"

"Of course I didn't.....you know I don't think that you're a....."

"Blood-sucking monster is I believe what you said, _babe._"

"Catherine......I was just referring to...to......vampires in general....and all of you...."

"Enough!" She growled, walking to the door to open it.

"I'm taking Grissom back to my house so that you can be free of us." She grabbed her purse but stopped when she realized that the sun was coming up. She was fairly certain that Grissom wouldn't be killed by the sun either, but she didn't want to chance it......besides, she absolutely l_oathed_ sunlight, more and more the longer she was a vampire. So she stopped in her tracks and turned back around gesturing with her arm that Warrick and Nick be the ones to leave.

"Catherine, can't we talk about this?"

"I realize this is your house, but the sun is up and as I'm sure you know, vampires hate the sun......so, Grissom and I will wait out the day here sleeping and I do NOT want him to wake up to the two of you slayers hovering around, so out." She gestured again towards the door.

Nick was already out as he'd always been a little afraid of Catherine when she was angry but Warrick still stood, aghast. He knew what he'd said had deeply hurt her and he quite frankly wanted to kick himself for letting it come out. He really hadn't been referring to her, although he wasn't so sure about Grissom. It was only a matter of time before he woke again and needed to eat. And it wasn't like he was an avenger like Catherine........._Catherine. _Even now, standing at the door, livid at him, her eyes glowing green, she was so beautiful all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"Fine. I'll leave, but know I'll be checking on you through the day." He walked to the door and her. Resisting the urge to kiss her just in case she was feeling.....like biting, he just left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Catherine slid into an overstuffed chair in the corner, sighing loudly as she did so. As much as Warrick had hurt her by his comment, her thoughts were elsewhere. Namely on the newly-turned vampire on the over at Grissom, she noticed he moved his foot slightly, but didn't wake up. Hopefully, he'd sleep til nightfall and then some if she was lucky. That'd give her plenty of time to take care of their dinner without getting second degree burns. She really tried to limit her sun exposure to absolute necessity and the occasional quick trip as so to still pass for human.

Of course, if her hunger got the best of her in the next ten hours, she'd forget how much she hated the sun and deal with it. Hopefully she'd be ok after those two men at the Tangiers, the vampire who bit Grissom.....and of course.......the decent amount she drank from Grissom himself. Which brought her thoughts full circle again. Should she tell the truth? What did it matter anyhow? She'd done the only thing she could to save him. In the heat of the moment, turning him was the best she could have done. In fact, heat of the moment didn't factor in at all......there he was, her supervisor and one of her best friends, lying there, rapidly bleeding to death and she.....she was cursed with the power to save him, and in the process sealing his fate as one of _them. _

_"_Gil, please forgive me..." She whispered knowing he wouldn't hear her.

* * *

Warrick walked into the kitchen to find Nick sitting at the bar eating some cereal.

"Dude, you ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I guess.....I mean, I just can't believe I actually said that outloud.....and in front of my girlfriend...."

"Who's a vampire..." Nick added as if they didn't know.

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in Man......of course I didn't mean it........"

"Well, I'm sure she knows that....it's just....the blood-sucker part was true....and then you go and add monster to it..and well,.....just too close to comfort I suppose.......she'll get over it."

"I certainly hope so........of course....she was acting kind of weird even before that." Warrick said.

"Yeah, but we're all dealing with Grissom getting turned....so, you know Cath.....getting pissed is usually her defense mechanism." Nick suggested.

Warrick poured himself some cheerios, added the milk, and took a big bite while thinking. There was something off about the whole thing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Although...." Nick began. "She was acting kind of strange as soon as I came up on them in the alley.......like she'd completely lose her composure......and, I can recall one or two times ever that I've seen her that scattered."

"Like how exactly?"

"Well, she yelled at me to get back, but then they were yelling at each other, so I ignored her and approached anyway. Of course, by that time, he'd passed out from the hunger pangs.....but she really didn't want me to get close.......she was being protective I think."

"Of you I imagine..."

"No, of Grissom...."

"Well, that's understandable...she probably wanted to make sure you wouldn't slayer-out on them or something."

"Maybe, but she should know that by now shouldn't she? Anyways, she was really freaking out when we were carrying him to the car, but then the whole drive over here, she was completely quiet.....guilt just radiating off of her."

"Again, understandable......."

"Yeah, blaming herself for Grissom getting turned....."

Realization suddenly hit Warrick. Why hadn't he realized her story was off earlier?

"Dude, maybe she _should_ be blaming herself....." He said.

"How can you say that? This is Catherine we're talking about.....your girlfriend in case you've forgotten. She did the best she could to pull that vamp of Grissom's throat.....but like she said, by that point it was too late......he'd already been bitten."

"And, nothing seems off about that to you, Nick? Since when does the BITE of a vampire turn someone?" Warrick asked, having put his bowl down.

"Never.....without drinking a vampire's blood after being bitten." Nick answered.

"So, then how could Catherine have killed that vampire right after he was at Grissom's throat biting him......shouldn't he have had his wrist up to Grissom's mouth?" Warrick asked.

The two men stood there for a moment going over the story in their heads one more time. Warrick was right, if Catherine was telling the truth, then there was only one plausible explanation for Grissom being a vampire........and her odd behavior.

* * *

"Catherine?" Nick asked quietly through the door, knocking softly.

"Leave me alone please." She answered back.

"Cath....the three of us need to talk......_now....._" Warrick added.

"I said, leave me alone.....we can talk later."

"Fine, but when you're ready, we need to talk about the hole in your story?" Warrick said.

"What hole in my story?"

"I'd rather you just open the door and tell me the truth. Nick will leave if you'd rather.....but, we need to talk about this."

The bedroom door opened.

* * *

Catherine knew she'd been caught red-handed so to speak......although a little after the fact. Knowing she should calmly explain herself, but letting her emotion and defensiveness get the best of her, she swung the door open and stepped outside, closing it behind her so Grissom wouldn't be disturbed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who turned Grissom?" Warrick demanded.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE....is anyone still out there?? Encouragement.....is....greatly.....appreciated... :)**


	35. Why People & vampires Are Acting Weird

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"Who do you think turned him?" She asked coldly.

"Well....seeing as how your story doesn't quite pan out.....simply a bite won't transform anyone into a vampire.......we're pretty sure it had to be you." Warrick said matter-of-factly. "So I'm giving you the chance to defend youself and what you did...."

Catherine couldn't believe this. There in front of her, the man who supposedly loved her, was treating her like a suspect in an interrogation room. It was as if he'd completely forgotten what she was and what she was capable of doing, as well as his decision to BE OK with that and pursue a relationship anyway.

She took a deep breath trying to semi-calm herself before saying through gritted teeth, "You KNOW me.....why on God's green earth do you think I might even consider turning him? Because I'm a vamp and that's just what I do......or maybe because I thought he deserved it since he was so judgemental towards me the other night.......perhaps I just did it for kicks........is that what you think?" She forced a laugh. "Oh, wait...I remember now......when I found him in the alley, the vampire who'd bit him had nearly killed him. He was bleeding out too fast to do anything and in that moment......knowing that ultimately it was my fault he was in the situation to begin with......I knew I couldn't let him die....not then and not like that......." She stopped to try and keep herself from crying, taking a moment before looking Warrick and Nick dead-on. "So you've found me out. My secret evil vampire motive to turning one of my best friends........was to save his life......and I realize that he may wake up later and wish he'd died......but YOU try standing in front of someone, their life seeping slowly out of them, knowing you have the power to save them.......and see what you would choose." She looked back down at the floor. "I.....I did the best that I could."

The guys stood there floored. They had come in on the defensive forgetting in their shock and anger that Catherine was still Catherine......and maybe they should have asked more nicely. Maybe they should have given her more of the benefit of the doubt and KNOWN she would only have done something like that if she'd felt it was right. Even so, they couldn't help but wonder about how Grissom would deal.....and how THEY would deal.

"I'm sure you did......but Cath.....you've got to remember that very few.....i_ncredibly_ few vampires are like you.....maybe you saved his life.....but cursed him to what kind of a new one? One where he kills and hurts people he cares about? One where the two of us may eventually have to hunt him down??"

"Of course I remembered that....and I'm pretty sure I would rather have let him die than become.....just like the rest of them."

"So......I'm confused." Nick said, speaking for both of them.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "For slayers, you two are incredibly slow on the uptake about some things....really, maybe you should do more reading. Now, I'm not exactly sure in what capacity and to what extent.....but Grissom is like me......in the vampire sense at least."

"He's an avenger....?" Warrick asked.

"How...I mean, he's not in love with a slayer....that.....that ...."

"Again...you two should do more reading......you know how when a vampire turns someone, they pass on a portion of themselves......you know, vampiric traits encoded in DNA.......well, apparently there's two ways avengers can be created. First way.....being my way....being in love with a slayer....although, said slayer should probably be very careful or that could become questionable." She eyed WArrick seriously. "Second way.....when an avenger turns a human.....human drinks avenger blood, thus retaining the traits of the 'parent' vampire, so to speak."

"Oh." Was all either guy could say, embarassed yet again for pouncing on Catherine and even more so for seemingly knowing less about certain aspects of vampire culture than she did.

She smiled, "So you see guys......maybe I knew what I was doing more than you thought.....so let's recap shall we? Saved Grissom's life.....check......turned him into a 'good' vampire.....check......pissed you two off for doing it....check.....put way too much of a guilt trip on myself for doing it.....check......" She paused to look at herself up and down and run her tongue over her fangs. "....still very much a vampire.....check........and finally......waiting for an apology and the realization that I'm not about to go off the deep end turning everyone we know or start a massacre.....still a vampire, sure....but also still very much me....." She looked at Warrick for a second giving him the chance to do something about what she'd just said, but when he didn't, she turned and went back into the spare bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Cath, I....." Warrick tried to say as she turned back into the bedroom. "I'm....sorry." He finished after she'd closed the door.

"Ouch." Nick said looking at Warrick and then the door.

"Yeah......why do I keep acting like such an idiot?" Warrick asked Nick.

"Well, it's not just you if it makes you feel any better.....although, hating to add insult to injury here.....she's not my girlfriend."

Warrick just looked at him.

"Dude....everybody does stuff like this......the hurting the ones the love stuff at least..." Nick added.

"True......but if I love her so much why do I keep harping on the fact that she's a vampire?"

"No idea.....except that it's just instinctual......"

"Well, there is that little bit of that, but I'm aware of it and control it......it's the flying off the handle at her for turning Grissom that I don't get...of course she would have had a good reason for doing it.....I just..........maybe I'm afraid of losing her."

"If you keep acting this way you're going to......"

"No, not like that.....I think I'm afraid that somewhere, deep down, avenger or not, part of her is truly bad and I don't know how big that part is......or if it could control her.......so when she turned him, I guess it scared me that she was being too much of a vampire of something.........."

Nick understood what Warrick was saying, but for once didn't agree.

"Warrick....first of all, she can't be much more of a vampire than she already is.......secondly, you're completely right, there's a part of her that's evil and could indeed control her if she let it...........but, man......you and I are the same way......._people are all that way._ We all struggle against our dark side and sure.....we could all could lose the battle if we so chose........but that's a risk in any relationship........not just you and Catherine's."

Warrick sighed knowing Nick was right........he and Catherine had a relationship just like many other couples. Both had been burned and needed time to build trust and both had a dark side, a place they could easily slip off into and never return.....if they didn't keep it from happening.

"I'll give her a few minutes and then I'm going to tell her why I freaked." He concluded.

* * *

Catherine leaned up against the closed door trying not to listen in on Nick and Warrick, but it was rather hard since her hearing was so good now. Sighing, she now understood why he'd been upset, but would still wait for a proper apology----which she had better get.

Turning her attention away from the conversation behind the door, she walked over to the bed where Grissom had begun to stir. The hunger would wake him up soon so she sat and waited. At some point she drifted off in the overstuffed chair where she reclined because she felt herself jerk awake at the sound of a door shutting. It sounded like it was in the front of the house. _They probably went out to get something to eat....which we need to do as well if Grissom'll ever wake up. _Catherine thought to herself, slowly easing back into her nap. It was daytime after all and she hadn't slept much in the past few, so she easily slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Warrick and Nick had indeed gone out to grab In-N-Out, not wanting to bother Catherine since she clearly couldn't eat it anyway. Upon returning, both very full, Warrick was hoping she was ready to talk. He headed to the back bedroom and saw the door partially open and heard voices inside. One was Catherine's, sounding slightly panicked and definitely angry, and another man's, not Grissom's. He silently motioned for Nick to back him up and kicked the door open.

* * *

Catherine was seriously annoyed with herself. Really, she shouldn't have gone back to sleep without knowing for sure who had been at the door, and she should have sensed something wasn't right. Now, she and Grissom were both in a bind, Nick and Warrick nowhere in sight. She'd been abruptly woken up by two men, whom she sensed to be slayers, yelling at her to not move. In her sleepy stupor, she was caught off-guard and rapidly found herself in a headlock from one of them, the other in her face, with a stake just above her heart. If she didn't think fast, or Warrick get back soon.............well, the chance of a stake missing her heart twice in a row was slim to none.

* * *

**REVIEW!....Please.... :)**


	36. The Woman I

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" One of the slayers yelled at her.

"I should be asking YOU the same question!" She yelled back. "This isn't YOUR house!"

"No, but it's a friend of mine's......"

Catherine gritted her teeth and glared into his eyes....."Mine too..."

Both slayers just laughed and tightened their grip on her while keeping a close eye on Grissom.

"So why don't you just put that stake down since we have a mutual...._friend...."_

"Not going to happen, vampire."

"You should really watch yourself.....you have no idea who you're dealing with...." Catherine said struggling against their hold.

"And who is that exactly....?" The one holding her said.

"My girlfriend..." A voice from the doorway suddenly sounded.

Catherine looked to see Warrick and Nick standing there and sighed relief.

"Excuse me? Did you really just say 'your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah, John, I did......now just put the stake down and let her go."

"But she's a vampire, man!" He protested, raising the stake above her heart once more.

"I'm aware of that.......but I need you to put the stake down....." Warrick repeated himself slowly.

"Alright...but you've got some major explaining to do....." He replied and lowered the stake at the same time as the one holding her released.

Before either man could take so much as a breath of air, Catherine had elbowed one in the nose and kneed the other one in the gut, causing both of them to double over in pain.

"Catherine!" Warrick scolded her, slightly in shock, and walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "These guys are my friends.....we've worked together for years."

"Yeah, and they were going to KILL me.....!" She responded.

"Not to sound redundant or anything here....but.......they were just....."

"Acting on instinct.....I know I know........as was I......" She turned to look at both of them, smiling wide enough to show them her fangs before turning back to Warrick. Then, partly because she was so glad he'd come in when he had and partly just to get to the guys who'd grabbed her, she leaned into Warrick and kissed him deeply. Warrick reponded, but only until he realized his buddies, John and Steven, were staring, open-mouthed. He chuckled, trying to relieve the tension.

"What? You guys never see a slayer kiss a vampire before?"

"Uh...you know we haven't dude..." Steven replied.

"Well, you're probably not going to see it very often either........Catherine's........_special._ I wanted to be with her before she was even turned, and once she was, she actually became an avenger......"

"A what?" John asked.

"One of those super vamps with a conscience?" Kevin said.

"Yes." Catherine answered them stoicly. "And our friend over here on the bed is one as well.......so don't get any ideas with those stakes...." She told them pointing to the stakes still lying at their feet and walking over to the bed, instinctively wanting to protect Grissom.

"So, not to change the subject or anything, but to what do we owe the pleasure of this drop-in......and why exactly did you feel the need to break into my house?" Warrick asked.

"We didn't intend to break into your house.....we just came by because we got wind of what happened earlier outside town and got some information on it. We came by, but before we even made it to the front door we sensed...." He paused and nodded his head in Catherine and Grissom's "....them. Of course we didn't know at the time that you'd become a vampire lover...." He finished sarcastically.

Catherine stood to her feet, eyes glowing. Warrick held his hand out, indicating for her not to do anything.

"If you have something to tell me, I'd appreciate it if you would do so and then get out of my house." He said, trying to remain calm and not do what he wanted, which was to punch their faces in for insulting Catherine.

Both men just stood in silence feeling betrayed by their long-time friend and ally. Even if she was a 'good vampire' it still felt like he'd betrayed them and they didn't like it.

"Tell me!" Warrick pressed again.

"Alright, alright..." Steven finally began. "We don't have names, but we know the vampires responsible for ealier used to run with a really old vamp......Lazarus Cain. Apparently they're pissed because he was killed.....they THINK by another vampire, a woman. Now, we don't understand why they thought killing innocents would draw her out.......but that's what they're doing....hoping to lure her out so they can kill her.

Nick and Warrick both looked over at Catherine.

"Catherine.......do you have something you want to tell us? Perhaps about murdering your maker?" Warrick asked.

"He was at Sam's party, and he was practically gift-wrapped..........so.........yes, I killed him...."

"You know that an outright killing of another vampire is considered a crime though, right.......you had to know they'd come after you......"

"Sam said it was ok.....that no one would mess with me.......he wouldn't let them."

"Well, so much for daddy's promises..." Warrick said, annoyed at Sam for misleading Catherine and then not ensuring her protection.

"Sam?" Steven asked. "Sam Braun? Casino mogul and vampire? He's her FATHER?"

"Who cares about that....she's the one they're after....she's the reason they've gone on a killing rampage....!" John yelled.

"We already knew that......that she was the one they're after.....but we didn't know who was behind it.....now we do.....so, I think it's in the best interest of everyone if you two leave now." Nick said, trying to be the voice of reason in an otherwise emotional room.

"Fine, but get a handle on her and the ones after her......or we're going to take care of her FOR them......" John said glaring at Catherine.

That was it. Warrick snapped. He lunged at John, punching him in the face. Steven jumped in on top of Warrick, punching him back. They would have gone at it for a while if Nick and Catherine hadn't stepped in. Catherine pulled Warrick off and Nick grabbing Steven and John, although truthfully, both wanted to see Warrick hit them. They couldn't let him get hurt, however.

"Get out.....now." Catherine growled, still holding Warrick back, glad she was stronger then he was.

Nick let go of them and they stormed out, slamming the front door as they did so. Catherine turned her attention to Warrick who was bleeding from a cut on his cheek and his lower lip. She wiped it away with her finger, resisting the urge to lick it, the hunger in her stomach suddenly raging from the smell of his blood. It must have reached Grissom's nose as well, because he finally began stirring out of his sleep.

Catherine took a deep breath and swallowed down her urges long enough to go get a bandaid from the bathroom and return. She carefully placed it over the cut under his eye and kissed him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let them talk about the woman I love like that." He said almost without thinking.

Nick cleared his throat and slipped out the door into the kitchen.

"The........woman you.....?" Catherine asked.

"The woman I love." He answered, kissing her so well that she wasn't even hungry anymore. All she cared about was his lips on hers.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long as a very new and very hungry vampire had just woken up on the bed.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Please...I know it's been forever.....I'm sorry!**

* * *


	37. Grissom Wakes UP

**

* * *

**

I do not own CSI. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

* * *

"Um.....I think I'll let you deal with this." Warrick said, pulling away from her lips when he realized Grissom was awake and pulling at his restraints.

"Warrick?!" She replied exasperated.

"I mean, I'll sit in here if you want, but......you should really be the one to explain things to him........you are the one who made him." He said back.

She sighed, knowing he was right but mostly because she didn't want to leave the sweet moment they'd just shared. Whatever anger she'd still had towards him for earlier had completely melted away as he stood in opposition to two of his oldest friends because they'd insulted her. She'd relive that moment several times again later in her head, but for now, there was Grissom.

She walked over to the bed and smiled. "Hey..."

"Catherine......why am I tied to a bed......and where am I?"

"First, we're at Warrick's house and secondly......you really don't know why you're tied down?" She asked wanting to find out what he did and didn't remember.

"No! I do NOT know why I'm tied down! The last thing I remember was being drug away from a crime scene by some crazy vampire......." He looked up at her sheepishly.... "Uh, no offense about the crazy vampire thing."

Catherine looked behind her to Warrick, them both silently acknowledging the irony in Grissom's statement......both actually trying to stifle a smile by the humor of it even.

"So that's all you remember...." She asked again.

"YES!!! Would you please tell me what happened and UNTIE ME!!!" He growled, startled, much like Catherine had originally been, at the sound of his voice.

Catherine hesitated, afraid he would have the same reaction he'd had earlier, but hoping for otherwise. Thankfully, it'd been quite a while since he'd been turned and he hadn't fed at all, so at least he was weak enough that he'd HAVE to take it a little calmer.

"Grissom.......when you were taken off by that vampire........"

* * *

Warrick sat in the kitchen with Nick. He'd silently excused himself from the room after he had helped Catherine calm Grissom down and then untie him. He figured it'd be easier for Grissom to ask all the questions he had of her if they were alone. Besides, as much as he knew about vampires, he wasn't one and would never be able to help Grissom cope as much as Catherine could. He didn't think they'd be much longer seeing as they had to be starving.

Just then the door opened and Catherine and Grissom walked out, Grissom looking especially pale. Catherine grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter.

"We'll be back.......sometime." She said and quickly kissed Warrick on the lips.

"Call if you need anything or.......just be careful ok, Cath........they're still after you and we need to deal with it."

"I know.....and we'll be fine.......we're vampires......" She smiled, but immediately wished she hadn't said that in front of Grissom. She'd only very recently been able to call herself a vampire without it making her cringe, so she knew how sensitive he was about it.

Once the two of them got into her car, she apologized again.

"Grissom......I really am.......sorry, again......I know it doesn't matter, but........I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you."

Grissom, who really hadn't said too much of anything smiled ever so slightly.

"Catherine.......am I angry at you for doing this? Yes. You sank your fangs into my neck, forced your blood down my throat, and turned me.....into......something.....inhuman. You did it without my actual permission and now I'm sitting in the passenger seat of your car waiting for you to show me how to "hunt." So of course I'm angry with you. But...........if I'd found you, dying.......and knew I could save you.......I wouldn't have thought twice about doing it, even if it meant this for you. What I'm trying to say is........that I understand why you did it and.........you did save my life, so........_thank you."_

Catherine looked away trying to keep herself from crying. It didn't work.

Grissom said nothing, having said too much and been too emotional already.

Catherine quickly composed herself, however, and started the car, driving towards the seedier areas of town.

* * *

She could have taken him to Sam and had dinner ready and waiting, but she knew she needed to show Grissom as soon as possible that he was only interested in killing _some_ people. He, like she had been, was the most upset over the idea that he might hurt people he cared about. At the moment he wasn't happy knowing that'd he be killing anyone, even if they did deserve it and he kept reminding her every other second.

Catherine tried to be patient with him, remembering how much she'd resisted and struggled with guilt the first few times she'd fed. She knew the quickest way to help him was to get it over with. They finally stopped the car on the side of the road and climbed out, walking toward an area both of them had visited many times before during investigations.

"So how exactly does this...." Grissom began, but Catherine silenced him as she saw a woman in her early twenties running towards them yelling for help. She was covered in blood, but didn't seem to be too badly hurt. The smell hit both of their noses long before they could see her face. Catherine turned to see Grissom's eyes glowing and his fangs extended, not surprised at all since she knew hers were as well.

"She smells wonderful doesn't she......" Catherine asked him.

"Yes....." He answered meekly.

"And as much as you want her blood, you don't want to hurt her, do you? She's an innocent.....and you just KNOW it somehow, right? In fact......"

"I want to hunt down the man waiting in the alley who hurt her." Grissom finished her sentence and she smiled.

"We will, but let's take care of her first." She told him, slightly amused that she was taking charge of Grissom and not the other way around. The way it'd been at work for so many years.

Slightly struggling against the smell of her blood, they called her an ambulance to take her to the hospital to assess her. The young woman was scared beyond talking and had freaked out when she'd gotten close enough to see their weird eyes. They obviously wanted to help, so she'd let them and would most likely think she'd imagined what she'd seen.

"Catherine...." Grissom turned to her as soon as they heard the ambulance coming.

"We're leaving. I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't be left alone." She replied and took off for the alleyway where they both disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"She was afraid of us." Grissom whispered as they stalked their prey.

"Yes, well......we tend to have that effect on humans." She said somewhat sadly.

"But we were helping her and she was still afraid of us........I don't think I can handle being something that's.......feared like this."

"She knew though.......she knew we weren't going to hurt her or she would have kept running. She let me put my jacket around her and apply pressure to a cut on her arm......so.....so what if she was afraid, we weren't going to hurt her and we didn't."

"Maybe so......but her blood Catherine."

"I know, Gil. I wanted it too. But the thing I've learned is that I will NOT harm an innocent human. It's like there's something inside me that won't let me. I may want to drink their blood all night long, but I wont' actually attack............I can't, however say the same for those who I've hunted down. Something snaps inside me and.....I.......you're.........just be prepared to scare yourself with how.....inhuman you'll act, ok?"

They both stopped as they saw him dead ahead, walking in the opposite direction, cool as a cucumber.

"Look at him.." Grissom whispered. "Acting as if he didn't repeatedly rape her and then try to stab her to death."

"I know."

"Wait.....how......how did I know what he'd done to her?"

"Beats me......but I always know when I get close enough to someone. This is what I wanted to show you, Gil. That you'll _just know. _You asked me how I picked my victims. This is how." She stopped talking as they inched closer and their instincts took over.

* * *

Grissom was silent as his fangs receded and he attempted to wipe the blood off his face. He looked at Catherine, her mouth and neck covered in blood as well, and tried to deal with the fact that he looked just as frightening, just as feral.

"This is odd. I feel guilty for the taking of a human life, but no guilt whatsoever for killing him personally."

Catherine chuckled, licking the back of her hand clean. "You get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it Catherine."

"I know Gil. I know."

"I know you do Cath....I'm sorry."

They looked at each other for a moment, both understanding the other more than they ever had when they'd merely been human coworkers. They were much more than that now, bound by blood and the inhuman experience they shared.

"I'm sorry if this comes off badly, but........I'm glad I'm not the only one anymore." Catherine said softly as they drug the body to a dumpster.

"I'm glad I'm not alone either." He laughed. "I'd have to deal with this alone if it weren't for you.......but then again, I wouldn't be a vampire if it weren't for you...so....."

They closed the lid to the dumpster and took off back towards the car but stopped midway as they realized they were being followed.

"What do you sense?" Catherine asked Grissom. "Can you tell?"

Grissom cocked his head to the side in thought. "Two.......two slayers......and.........several other vampires......." He turned to Catherine. "You?"

"That's what I sensed as well........" She began to walk much faster, Grissom not sure why Catherine, steely, tough, vampire Catherine was emitting some serious fear.

"What is it?" He asked as they had the car in the sight.

"This is weird. I'm sensing that they're working together, which is unheard of in both communities."

"Why would they do that?"

"Me......I'm their common factor.....and they won't stop until I'm dead." She barely got out before the two of them turned to see the group of vampires and slayers within twenty feet of them.

* * *

**REVIEW...please.....I promise that we're actually nearing the end.......although I do actually have one more little idea I'm toying with for Warrick....(and it does not involve him becoming a vampire).....should I end as soon as we take care of these peeps....of have one more little twist.....???**


	38. We'll See

**I don't own anything. Whew, it's been a long time. Sorry... :)**

* * *

"I guess I'm missing something here." Grissom said, eyeing the group about a hundred yards down the alley in front of them.

"You wanna talk about this later?" Catherine smirked, also looking, knowing they were outnumbered. Sure, she was good, and Grissom was strong, but he was also very, very new and didn't have full control yet.

"I'm just trying to figure out what we're supposed to do here, Catherine."

"We should probably leave, we're outnumbered, but...they'll just keep coming until I stop them." She sighed, thinking this was in no way Grissom's fight. "Gil, I want you to go."

"What? Catherine, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"This isn't your problem, it's my problem. Their beef is with me, not you. Here..." She thrust the keys in his hand. "Go..."

"Catherine, you saved my life the other night.....at least let me try and return the favor. Besides, what are friends for?" He smiled.

"Fine." She replied, trying to hide her own smile.

"I'm calling Warrick and Nick, telling them to get over here asap." He said dialing Warrick's number.

"Alright." She replied, opening the back door of the suv and pulling out a couple of stakes. They were going to have to kill all five of them, she knew that. By the time Grissom was off the phone with Warrick, knowing they were on their way, they only had a few seconds more until the confrontation was unavoidable.

"You wanna know what you're missing?" Catherine asked, thinking she owed it to Grissom to at least tell him why he was about to risk his life to fight with her.

"Yes, actually, I do."

"I killed Lazarus Cane."

"The guy from the case?"

"Yes, and the guy who turned me. Sam had a party, he was there, I lured him upstairs and staked him. It's....it's against our law to kill another vampire.....unless.....you're executing a vampire who broke the law."

"Like you...."

"Like me."

"Well then why are there slayers with them?"

She laughed, "Well, wouldn't you know it, they hate me too. They know Warrick and Nick, they were at the house earlier when you were still asleep. They tried to kill me, the guys came back, they didn't believe Warrick that he was dating me and I...uh....kind of got a little vampy just to annoy them."

"And they want to kill you for that?"

"Probably that too, but vampires have been killing innocents, trying to lure me out. They knew Warrick and I would try and stop them, and they hoped they could get me that way. That's...that's what happened when you were attacked."

"So the slayers are angry because they blame you for the rise in killings."

"And I'm sure they made some sort of compromise if they worked together long enough to get rid of me."

"Well they're going to need more than a compromise to get rid of both of us." Grissom smiled.

"We'll see."

* * *

**I know this is really short, but it's all I could come up with now. I'm working on it though. Review!**


End file.
